Always the Second Choice
by GryffindorDutchess21
Summary: Caroline love's Tyler...right? What if she begin's to realize that she's his second choice too...but what if she realizes that to someone, she is their first choice. That someone want's to show her the world and all the beauty in it. However, he is evil, or so she thinks..but maybe he's just misunderstood. Klaroline! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, it has been a while since I had last written anything (unless it was for school), so I thought I would try writing another story… Now, keep in mind that the last story I had was for House of Anubis..I was thinking about continuing that story, but I'm not sure if anyone even reads that one anymore. Anyways, here goes my second attempt at writing! :D**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately own none of the characters or anything having to do with the Vampire Diaries….if I did….while….Klaus would have already been with Caroline…. :D**

_**Right after episode 14 (season four)**_

Caroline's POV

I felt the tears dry on my face from what had escaped while I had said goodbye to Tyler. I watched Klaus's retreating form as he walked towards his house. Looking down again, I sighed. I sat down on the swing again on Elena's porch and put my head in my hands. "Why can't I have a normal life?" I asked myself in a mumbled voice. I ran a hand through my now messy blonde hair and sighed. I knew Klaus was going to go after Tyler, and if he found him, it wouldn't be pretty. I wondered if there was anything that I could do that would help.

After I had been on the porch for another hour or so, just getting lost in my thoughts, I began to walk back to my house. I crawled into bed, not even bothering to change after all the emotional turmoil of the day and fell asleep quickly, hoping that maybe my dreams would give me some sort of guidance or at least a distraction.

My alarm went off at six in the morning and I groaned, not wanting to be awake yet. My dreams had proved to be no help to me at all. I couldn't even remember them. I sighed and stretched before putting a pillow over my head, wishing for more time to sleep. I guess being a vampire still hasn't stopped my teenage habits.

"You might want to wake up, love, wouldn't want to be late for school now would we?" A low male voice said somewhere on the other side of the room. I groaned again knowing exactly who it was. "Klaus….can't you take a hint?" I groaned and threw the pillow at his head, knowing that it would inflict no pain on the hybrid, but I still had a small ounce of hope that it would at least get a message across. I sighed as all I heard was his low, sexy chuckle. _Whoa….I did not just think that his laugh was sexy….no….more like….um…annoying…yeah….it was totally….annoying. _I straightened up and stretched up.

I didn't care that I was in a sports bra and short shorts. I knew about Klaus's…feelings towards me, but I chose to ignore them. I smirked slightly as I got out of bed and stretched once more. I ran into my closet and grabbed some clothes for the day, completely ignoring Klaus's presence, hoping he'd get the point this time. Once again this morning, I was left sadly disappointed as he sat on the end of my bed, looking amused as I rushed about trying to get ready for the school day. I went into my bathroom once I realized he wasn't going to leave and I got dressed after taking a quick shower, not trusting the original in the room next door.

I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans then put on my white tank top over my bra and added a black blazer over that. I smiled and grabbed a floral print scarf off of my counter and put it around my neck. I smiled at the end result and ran a hand through my hair. I put on some light makeup before going back into my room. I rolled my eyes as I noticed Klaus still there.

"Leave. I'm serious. You can't just say you're going to kill someone's boyfriend, then tell them that all the compassion you show is for them and then leave, but come back the next day pretending like nothing happened." I said and took a deep breath afterwards.

I saw the emotion flash in his eyes during my rant and he smirked, but I still noticed some anger in his eyes. I bit the inside of my lip as he walked closer to me. "I'll see you later, Caroline….this isn't over….not by any means, love." He said smirking as he used his little 'pet name' for me. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my knee high black boots before grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I bit my lower lip and ran to school.

I smiled and waved as I saw Bonnie and Elena and I decided to stay with them. Maybe they could help me get my mind off of everything concerning a certain original hybrid and a certain other hybrid, neither of which I wanted to deal with at the moment.

Bonnie gave me a concerned look and I shook it off. "What's up, Caroline?" She asked and I shook my head. "Nothing really, just want to get this week over with so that we can go on break." I said and smiled at them. I knew that Bonnie realized something was up and that I was just shrugging it off like always.

"You sure that's all, Care?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. I nodded and smiled at her. Elena seemed oblivious to Bonnies and my conversation. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Thinking about the Salvatore's?" I asked and smirked. I knew she was confused on which one she liked more, and although it annoyed me, I knew that it was almost the same situation I was in and I was not one to be a hypocrite. Not anymore at least, that was the old, high-strung, spoiled, human Caroline. I hoped I was better now. Vampire Caroline, it's not that I hate who I am now or what I've become, in-fact, I like who I am now. I just don't like the fact that my survival is now based on someone else's death in a way.

I raised an eyebrow as I saw Klaus's car drive past and I wondered what he was up to. I saw Rebekah step out of the passenger side and I sighed as he winked at me from his driver's side. I rolled my eyes and turned away, to avoid eye contact and to hide the blush that I could feel heating up my cheeks.

**Sooo….I hope that you guys liked this. I obviously want to continue it, but I want your opinions on what you thought and maybe even some suggestions on what you want to happen :D Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those of you who have already reviewed! It really does make my day to see the feedback! I know that this is a quick update, and I will warn you now that they may not always be like this, but I am definitely going to try my best to satisfy you guys! I think I came up with an interesting idea for this chapter and I hope you all like it!**

**Oh! I'm also going to try it in a different point of view! Please tell me in your reviews which one you like better!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries…or Klaus…. **

Caroline walked into History and sighed, seeing that the teacher had decided to move their assigned seats once more. She looked at the chart in the front of the room and groaned inwardly as she saw she was next to the blonde original. Bonnie and Elena saw this and both gave Caroline looks of sympathy before going over to their seats, smiling at one another when they saw that they were next to each other. Caroline saw this and rolled her eyes before walking over to her new seat, at least it was in the back.

Rebekah turned to Caroline with the classic Mikaelson smirk in place and was about to say something right as the teacher started class. Caroline silently celebrated in her head at the lucky timing. She silently thanked the teacher for finally doing something that was actually in her favor.

She saw the annoyed look on Rebekah's face and she smirked herself at the sight. She almost felt the need to stick her tongue out at the girl, but before she could act on the thought, she realized how childish that would be and almost pouted. She began to doodle in her notebook and completely zoned out.

She had been doing that a lot in class lately and it was beginning to show in her grades. It wasn't that Caroline was dumb. She usually was a top student, 100's on everything, but lately, things have begun to slip. She had been so stressed with everything going on and it was times like these where she wished she could be human again. Being human again had been on her mind a lot as well. With the hunt for the cure starting, she realized that maybe there was a chance for her to become human once more.

Caroline sighed out loud, realizing that it was just wish-full thinking. No matter how much she wanted the cure, she knew that if any of her friends wanted it, she would let them have it without a second thought. Caroline ran a hand through her blonde hair once more and almost jumped as the bell rang, finally signaling the end of the day.

She began to pack up her backpack before heading out the door. She looked around and began to walk down the hallway and out the front doors of the school. Caroline wasn't in the mood to really talk to anyone. She sighed and began to walk to the woods at the edge of town. She always went there when she needed to think or just needed a distraction from life in general. She set down her backpack and looked around.

Caroline knew that it wasn't just the people in Mystic Falls who were looking for the cure. She knew that Vampires all around the world would know about it. She sighed at the thought, realizing that it might not even go to one of her friends.

Caroline sat up, every muscle in her body tensing as she heard a twig snap off in the distance. She stood up and looked around cautiously. She slowly began to back up and gasped when she was pushed forward and she landed on the ground with a thud. She used her speed and got up, putting about ten feet between her and her attacker. She gasped once more as she was pushed against the tree and she tried to struggle against her attacker, soon realizing that her attempts were useless.

She stopped struggling and tried to get a look at who was attacking her. She saw it was a male, but she didn't recognize him. "What do you know about the doppelganger?" He asked and glared at Caroline. She froze and once again she was being used against her friends. She didn't know why the enemy always came after her to get to her friends. Oh right. It was because she was Vampire Barbie. "Nothing." She said and glared right back at him. He growled and slapped her before she attacked him. Caroline struggled to get some kind of upper ground. She eventually got an opportunity and she snapped his neck.

She quickly grabbed her back and used her vampire speed to take her back into town. She stopped once she was near the Grill and she caught her breath.

"Caroline!" She heard Bonnie and Elena call her. She groaned, not wanting to deal with them. "What?" She asked as she finally got over to them. "We have more information about the cure…" Elena said, but looked down. Caroline realized quickly that she was leaving something out. "Spit it out, Elena..." She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Someone….someone tried to attack your house…they thought you were there and…they.." Caroline raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue, holding her breath. "They caught it on fire." Bonnie finished, looking down. Caroline sucked in a breath and started to panic. "What about my mom?" She asked and looked between the two of them.

"She's alright…she said she was going to visit your aunt…" Bonnie answered Caroline, but Caroline knew there was more. "She said that Klaus had offered to let you stay with him and his family while she was away and she agreed…" Caroline's jaw dropped and she started to panic even more. "This can't be happening…" She mumbled to herself as she began to pace. "Caroline, you'll be okay, maybe you can even get them to help us find the cure?" Elena said hopefully. Caroline sighed and shrugged. "Maybe." She said still trying to calm herself.

"Hello, love." Caroline heard and accented voice say from behind her. 'Good luck!' Bonnie and Elena mouthed to her before leaving. Caroline sighed, not wanting to deal with Klaus right now. "What?" She snapped at him and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Is that anyway to treat the person who offered to let you stay with them?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her phone and called her mom, wanting to know if this was true.

"Mom?" Caroline asked as soon as it stopped ringing.

"Caroline…I'm so sorry that I'm not there right now." Sheriff Forbes answered her daughter.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm not the same Caroline...Anyways…I'm not staying with Klaus, Mom." Caroline said and sighed, knowing that Klaus was listening to everything she was saying to her mother.

"Caroline, I know that you don't particularly get along with him…but I know that he will keep you safe and right now, I don't want you alone. Please….stay with him for me." She said and Caroline knew she would do it for her mom.

"….Fine…I'll stay with him….Just…Come home soon." Caroline replied to her mother before they said their good byes and hung up.

"Let's get this over with…" Caroline mumbled to Klaus and turned to face him. He just smirked and motioned for her to follow him. He took off, using his vampire speed and Caroline sighed before following him. They stopped once they reached his house, or rather his mansion. "I had Elijah and Kol save what they could from your house; it's all up in your room. Unfortunately there was not a ton to be saved, but if you need anything, just let me know." Klaus said and she nodded.

Klaus led her to her room and he smirked slightly. As he walked her to her room, he had been telling her what all the other rooms were as well. "My room's right next door, love." He said and she realized why he had been smirking. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and quickly went into the room that he said was hers. She looked around and gasped. It was huge. It had a large bed in the corner of the room, with a bedside table next to it. She smiled as she saw everything, from the dark red walls and the carpeted floor. She walked around taking everything in and eventually she gave in and fell back onto the large bed, moaning at how comfortable it was. She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed. Maybe Klaus wasn't so bad.

**Okay so….I don't know about this chapter…I think it was alright, but I'm not sure. You tell me! **** Anyway, I think I have a funny idea for the next chapter, but for that idea to work, I needed Caroline and Klaus to be in the same house…so this was how I thought that could work. Please Review! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I know that this is two updates in one day and I am really excited about that! However, my updates may not always be this fast…I will definitely try my best to make sure that I get a new chapter up at least once a week! The reviews this story has gotten so far made my day, and I truly to mean it when I say that, so thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or read this story! Please, please, please review! I want to know what you guys think so that I know what you guys like and what you would like to happen! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own the Vampire Diaries..**

**Oh, this chapter will be a bit more on the funny side :D**

Caroline woke up the next morning, realizing that she had fallen asleep almost the second that her head had hit the pillow. She sighed and stretched before rubbing her eyes and looking around her room. _Wait….this isn't my room…_ She thought and began to panic for a second before everything from the day previous came rushing back to her. She remembered the attacker, the fire, her mom basically signing her over to the devil. She groaned and slowly got out of bed.

She went over to the closet and wondered if any of her clothes had been saved. She smiled slightly to herself as she realized that they had been, or at least the majority of them had been and she grabbed an outfit. She pulled on a pair of leggings and a form-fitting burgundy sweater. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and left her bangs down before sliding her feet into a simple pair of black ballet flats. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. Caroline walked into the attached bathroom and put on some light makeup before smiling at herself once more, preparing herself for the long day she knew was coming.

Caroline sighed as she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. She looked around and saw Rebekah sitting at the table and Klaus cooking at the stove. Rebekah smirked at her and she sighed. "What?" She asked the blonde devil.

"Oh…I don't know….just the fact that you had to come to us for help amuses me." She said and smirked, planning on rubbing it in Caroline's face. Caroline rolled her eyes and decided that it was better if she remained silent.

"Now, now, Rebekah, no need to be rude to Caroline, she went through a lot yesterday." Klaus said, the same smirk was plastered on his face as well. Caroline wanted to glare at both of them, the frustration boiling through her veins and she knew they were doing it on purpose. They knew how to make younger vampires crack and that's precisely what they were trying to do, see how far they could push her. Or at least, that's what Rebekah was doing. Klaus was probably just teasing her like he usually did, than he would make some declaration for his feelings towards her.

Caroline bit her lower lip and looked around since she hadn't really gotten the opportunity to last night. "I'll give you the full tour after school, love." She heard Klaus say. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes as she saw his smirk again and nodded.

"Are you hungry, love?" He asked again after a few minutes of awkward silence. Caroline continued to bite her lower lip and she shook her head. Ever since she had become a vampire, almost a year ago, she hadn't ever really had the desire to eat again. She was already thin as it was, but even though she had changed a lot since she had become a vampire, she was still self-conscious about herself. This didn't mean that she didn't eat, it just meant that she only ate when it was necessary. Since she was a vampire, as long as she drank blood every so often, she was fine. She still had to eat regular food sometimes, but she just chose not to.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, as if asking her if she was sure. She just pretended not to realize and she sat down at the table, looking down her lap. Caroline almost couldn't stand the silence as the two originals ate at the table. She looked up as she heard a sigh and Rebekah put her fork down. "Look…I know you don't like me, and you know that I don't like you, but if you're going to be staying here for a while, we at least need to have some kind of truce or something." Rebekah said and Caroline sighed.

"This is for the two of us because personally I have no idea what's going on between you and Niklaus. I know that he fancies you, but I don't know what you think, although I have an idea. You two will have to work that out, but maybe there's a way where we could have almost a friendship for now. Just to get us through for now while you're here." She continued on.

Caroline looked up at the original and resisted the urge once more to roll her eyes and Klaus's smirk. She nodded at Rebekah and offered her a small smile, pleasantly surprised when she offered one back. "Deal." Caroline said and Rebekah smiled once more. "Great!" She said and got up to go get her back pack as well. Caroline headed towards the door when a low voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" Klaus asked her in a low, husky voice, still smirking of course. Caroline turned around and blushed when he was only a few inches away from her.

"Umm…I was going to walk to school…" She offered quietly and finally looked up into his eyes, seeing all the emotion they hid. His smirk grew and it even reached his eyes this time.

"No, I'll drive you." He said and grabbed her hand gently, leading her out to his car. Caroline gave up her useless attempts at trying to get her hand back and let him take her to his car.

Once they got there, Rebekah was already in the passenger seat. Caroline crawled in the back seat and bit her lower lip, looking out the window and staying silent the whole ride. Once they got to school, Caroline booked it out of the car and almost blushed as she heard Klaus's deep chuckle.

She glanced over at Rebekah who just smiled and shook her head. Caroline blushed slightly and walked to class. Most of the day went by relatively fast until she got to health class after lunch. She inwardly groaned and looked over at Rebekah who just laughed. It seemed like she knew what was going to happen and this sparked Caroline's curiosity.

Caroline wasn't sure where this new found friendship was going. Everyone had told her that Rebekah was evil and cruel, not someone to be trusted. However people said that about Klaus too. Caroline didn't deny the fact that both originals could in-fact be cruel, but evil? She didn't know about that. _What does it actually mean to be evil? Kill people, manipulate them? _She thought and zoned out from class for a little bit as she let her mind wander. If that was what being evil meant, then almost all of them in this town were evil. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and even herself. They had all killed people at some point, even if it was purely accidental, during their transition they all had killed someone, minus Bonnie, and sometime in their lives they had, whether it was protecting themselves or anything else.

She sighed and was brought back into reality as her health teacher mentioned that they were doing a project. She, along with the rest of the class, groaned and murmured their distaste. Rebekah, however, just sat there with her arms crossed, her classic smirk in place and Caroline knew that whatever the project was, it was either a lot of work, or going to embarrass a lot of people.

**So…second update today and I think that this one turned out alright. I had an idea that was supposed to be for the last chapter, then it was going to be in this chapter, and then I was like…Nope….I'm saving it for the next one. So I hope you all like this and I really, really, really, really, REALLY would appreciate it if you could post a review! You don't even need to have an account to do so, just scroll all the way down and you can review as a guest! I want to know what you guys all think and it really makes my day to see that you enjoy my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so this is crazy for me….three updates in one day! I guess I was just really in a writing mood today! :D Anyways, you guys are making my day! Every time I get a review, I have had a freak-out, they seriously make me so happy! :D So thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Vampire Diaries….though I would love to own Klaus ….why does he have to be so hot? It's not fair. **

Caroline looked at Rebekah nervously and raised an eyebrow. The teacher told the class to wait a minute while he went back into his storage room. Caroline bit my lower lip and leaned over towards Rebekah. "What are you smirking about?" She asked the original and she just shook her head.

"You and Niklaus will have fun with this project, I assure you." She said and grinned at Caroline. Caroline raised an eyebrow and suddenly felt even more nervous than she already was. She continued to anxiously bite on her lower lip as she waited for the teacher to return. She looked over at Elena and Bonnie on the other side of the room and realized that they weren't nervous at all.

Caroline sighed realizing that Rebekah had made her nervous. She took a minute to calm herself and looked up as the teacher returned. The teacher began to talk about how much the project was worth and such causing Caroline to zone out.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of a baby crying. She groaned and realized what the project was and she looked over to see Rebekah smirking.

"Now class, I'm sure you all have heard of this project. You each will be taking home a programed baby doll and you will have to take care of it." He said and looked around the room to gauge the student's reactions.

"You will each take home a folder that his certain worksheets and paperwork that you need to fill out or in some cases, a worksheet may be for someone who you are living with to fill out." He added and passed out the folders with the assignments. More groans echoed around the room and Caroline sighed.

"The person who must fill out the other worksheets, is your spouse. You must have someone who will be the other parent in your baby's life since we want to make this as real of an experience as possible. It doesn't matter if they are of the same gender, but obviously they will have to stay the night with you and it cannot be someone who also has a baby." Caroline groaned and looked over at Rebekah now realizing the meaning of her words.

"Now, the babies have a set of keys that come with them. There is a total of five keys, but I strongly recommend that you do not use the fifth as it will result in an automatic zero. Now, one key is labeled attention, one feed, one diaper, and one burp. The last one is the panic key. This is if you absolutely cannot stop the crying no matter what key you use which is very unlikely. I recommend putting a rubber band or tape around this key so that you are not tempted to use it. You will need to fill out the chart accordingly and just write down what key you used and at what time." He continued on and Caroline listened intently, knowing that her grades had been slipping and this might be a way to at least bring up this grade.

"When I give you your baby you should know that I choose the difficulty. I can set it on easy, medium, or difficult. You all should know as well that this baby is just like a real baby in regards that it will cry throughout the night and your 'spouse' needs to be there with you to fill out a chart as well." He explained more about the project and about how we must write an essay after we return the baby stating how the experience was and what would we change and what did we think was the most realistic aspect of the project.

Caroline sighed and looked down at the many papers that now scattered her desk from the folder. She neatly organized them and began to put them in the folder when Rebekah's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Rebekah?" The teacher asked as he looked up from his desk. Caroline looked over at her and wondered what she was going to say.

"Sir, I have already done this project earlier in the year…at my old school." She added and smiled sweetly at the teacher. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the teacher easily let Rebekah off the hook. Caroline sighed and put all the papers in the folder and then put the folder in her back pack before going up with the rest of the class to receive the baby.

She picked out a random baby from the bin and looked up as the teacher started talking.

"You must pick out two outfits for the baby as well as grab pack of diapers. Every time you have to use the diaper key, you actually have to change your baby's diaper." He added and Caroline sighed before doing as she asked.

She picked out a dark green one piece outfit and then a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. She put them in the small bag they were all given along with the diapers before going up to the front of the room so that the teacher could program the baby.

Caroline held the baby carefully going back to her desk to get her back pack.

"Oh and be careful not to jerk the baby around or it will monitor abuse and if you let it cry for too long, it will say that you neglected it. You must treat this as if it was a real baby and your spouse is who will fill out forms saying that you did. You must name your baby and everything." The teacher added and everyone all groaned. Rebekah smirked and motioned for Caroline to follow her.

"Come on, Caroline, I'm sure Niklaus will love this!" She said and Caroline sighed as she followed Rebekah outside. "Can we walk back to your house?" Caroline asked and Rebekah laughed, knowing Caroline just wanted to put off seeing Klaus. She agreed though and Caroline thankful.

Once they reached the house, they walked inside and Caroline set the baby down on the table as she set down her back pack.

"Well, what do we have here, love?" Caroline heard the low voice behind her and she turned to face Klaus.

"It's a health project…" She said and sighed.

"They also have to have a spouse to help them and they have to fill out paperwork as well. The spouse also has to stay with them through the night and must make sure that Caroline treats the baby as if it were real and the spouse must treat it that way as well." Rebekah added, smirking.

"Oh and Nik, it looks like you're going to be that spouse since I won't do it and I paid Kol and Elijah not to." Rebekah said and smirked at both of them. "Have fun!" She added before running upstairs.

Klaus smirked and looked at Caroline. "So, we had a baby?" He asked in a low, sexy voice. _No Caroline! He is not sexy…not in any way…. _Caroline mentally yelled at herself for thinking such thoughts.

"No, we didn't….but I do need you to be my spouse." She sighed, finally admitting that she needed his help for something. Klaus smirked and nodded.

"Alright, love." He said and smirked, coming up next to her. Caroline explained the project to him and handed him all the worksheets he would have to fill out during the course of the night. The baby suddenly started crying and Caroline jumped before panicking. She grabbed the keys and began to try all of them, hoping that it would work. She tried the attention key and sighed as it worked she set the baby down and filled in the chart before looking up at Klaus.

He smirked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to have a heart attack, love. You know, since I'm your spouse, I'm going to help you….so don't worry, love." He said and smirked before starting to make dinner.

Caroline stood there for a minute, frozen. Was Klaus actually being kind? She sighed and put her stuff in her room before walking back down and setting the baby down.

"What should we name it?" She called out to Klaus.

**I know I kind-of left it at a cliffhanger and I'm sorry! Anyways, you guys get to choose! Do you want it to be a boy or a girl and I need name suggestions! Add it in your review! Thank you guys! Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am really excited about writing again! Anyways I want to thank chayo84 for coming up with the baby's name! I hope you guys like it! **

**Please read and review!**

Caroline sighed as she heard the hybrids footsteps approaching her. She looked up and ran a hand through her hair as he grabbed something from the fridge before going back to the stove.

She sighed and got up, going into the kitchen as well. She set the baby down on the counter and hoisted herself up next to it, smiling slightly as she became slightly taller than Klaus.

"Any ideas?" She asked him, watching him cook.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl love?" He asked and smirked, looking over his shoulder at Caroline. Caroline blushed and looked at the sheet. She groaned and sighed.

"_You must check for the gender of the baby before naming it." _She read directly off the assignment sheet. She sighed and looked at the baby.

"We're really supposed to check?" She asked and looked over at Klaus. He had his usual smirk in place and was leaning against the counter that was across from where she was currently sitting.

"Well, love, I'm sure you can figure this one out." He said and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. She glared at him and sighed, looking down at the baby in her arms.

She slowly un-did the front of the green one piece the baby was wearing and looked up at Klaus. She glared once more as she saw the smirk and raised eyebrow she was receiving from him.

"Yes, love?" He asked and his smirk widened.

"I hate you." She said before slowly starting to un-do the diaper. She looked down and quickly fixed the diaper again. "It's a baby boy." She said and buttoned up the green one piece again.

"Good to know, love, anyways for a name….what about…Nikola?" He asked and smirked once he stopped laughing at Caroline's reaction to discovering that the baby was a boy.

"Hmm….I like it." Caroline said as she thought over the name. She really did like it too. She wrote it down on the worksheet and jumped as the baby began to cry again. She bit her lower lip and felt her hands shaking as she tried to find the keys.

"Calm down, love." Klaus said and handed her the keys. He kept his hand on hers as they tried the keys and they both smiled in relief as the baby stopped crying. Caroline marked it down on the chart before setting the baby back down.

"Ugg…Maybe it's a good thing that I can't be a mom….I don't think I could handle it…" Caroline muttered and leaned over, putting her face in her hands. When she first became a vampire, she hated the fact that, that meant she would never be able to have children. Now though, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Caroline blushed as she felt two hands on her shoulders. They gently pushed until she was once again in a sitting position before they moved to her face and they removed her hands.

"You would have made a great mother, Caroline, I don't doubt that at all…" Klaus said while gently putting a hand on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her skin. She blushed slightly and looked down.

Klaus sighed before going back over to the stove, continuing to make dinner. Caroline looked up and sighed before grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She wondered if her teachers had put up the test grades yet.

Last week had been a major week for Caroline as it was all practice for midterms. She bit her lower lip as she waited for the page to load on her phone. Klaus noticed her tense form and looked at her lips. He looked away as he realized how bad he wanted to kiss her and turned back to his cooking before he heard a groan from Caroline.

"You know people are going to think we actually did have that baby if you keep moaning around me, love." He said and smirked.

Caroline shook her head and Klaus soon realized that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He voiced his concern and walked towards her.

"My grades have been slipping ever since people started to attack me to get to my friends, and since the cure and all of this vampire stuff in general. I used to be a straight A student…now I'm lucky if I even pass." Caroline said after slight hesitation, she didn't want Klaus to make fun of her, but after she thought it over, she realized that he probably wouldn't, or at least she hoped.

For once, luck was on her side when she didn't hear him laughing.

"I could help you if you want…" He offered and looked at her. In his eyes Caroline could see genuine concern, something she had never seen directed at her.

"You would do that?" She asked in a soft voice, the old self-conscious Caroline making an appearance. Klaus smiled and nodded.

"Klaus…I don't just need help with school work…..look….I want to know how to protect myself…I mean I know I can fight, but only again vampires with barely any experience…and I can only hold myself against older vampires for a short while….I need even more help with the vampire aspect of things….Stefan was helping me, but then Elena got turned and he left to help her…the only thing he taught me was to drink from animals…" Caroline rambled and Klaus smiled, finding it rather adorable.

"Of course I'll help you, love. We'll just have to wait until the baby leaves and then I'm all yours." Klaus said and wished that someday she would really call him hers, and he could call her, his. He smiled warmly at her, a true, genuine smile, not a smirk.

This caused Caroline to smile back and much to Klaus's pleasure, hug him. "Thank you." She whispered to him and smiled up at him before pulling away and going up to her room for a minute.

"Caroline Forbes….I am completely in love you…." He barely whispered once he was sure she wouldn't hear him.

**So, I hope you all like this! I never realized how much I really do enjoy writing! I just hope that you guys enjoy reading my writing as much as I love writing it! **

**Please review! It honestly does make my day! :D Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, I decided to do a second update today since I was in the mood to! :D Everyone who reviews, favorites, or follows this story, I just want to say thank you to you guys because you are what's inspiring me to do faster updates! :D**

**Disclaimer-…..I don't own the Vampire Diaries... :(**

Caroline sighed as she walked back downstairs with the baby in her arms. Klaus smiled as he saw her walk into the kitchen. Klaus called down his family, now matter how much he didn't want to and he put the food on the dining room table.

He pulled out the chair for Caroline and she blushed slightly before slowly sitting down putting the baby on her lap. "Thanks.." She barely muttered to Klaus. He just smirked and nodded before sitting next to her.

"Oh…look at the happy couple, Kol." Rebekah said to her brother, smiling at Caroline to let her know she was kidding. Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus continued to keep his smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't look so upset, love, it does take two to have a baby." Klaus said and smirked and Caroline, winking when he finally caught her eyes. She blushed slightly and rolled her eyes once more before glaring playfully at him.

"Oh please, you would've enjoyed it, so don't pout." He added as he fixed himself a plate of food. Rebekah and Kol continued to snicker at Caroline and Klaus's conversation.

"I swear you two sound like an old married couple." Elijah added. He smiled and held up his hands as Caroline glared at him. "Even I couldn't resist that one." He added and chuckled.

Klaus was shocked, his siblings had never been so open around others as they were being to Caroline. Of course, having the reputation he did, he masked his shock easily and acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He actually was quite pleased by the fact that his siblings enjoyed Caroline's company and he hoped that one day she would enjoy his.

He smiled over at the young vampire his thoughts were centered on and frowned slightly.

"Love, why aren't you eating? You didn't breakfast this morning either…" He said, genuine concern showing on his masculine features. Rebekah looked up and was about to say something before looking back down at her plate, deciding that if she wanted to remain on Caroline's good side while she was here, then she better not say anything.

"I…I'm just not hungry….I'll….um…be in my room." Caroline said hesitantly before politely excusing herself from the table and going up to her room. She fell on the bed and sighed. She never had been on the receiving end of that look of pure, genuine concern. She had witnessed Stefan and Damon give this look many times to Elena, but had always throw Caroline around like a doll, whether they knew it or not.

*Back down in the dining room*

Klaus looked intently at the spot where Caroline sat moments ago.

"Nik….I know Caroline won't like me telling you this, but she doesn't eat at school either…" Rebekah said softly, refusing to look at her older brother.

Klaus looked at his sister, shocked once more tonight. "But why?" He asked in a whisper and he saw Rebekah shrug.

"I don't know, but maybe it's best to let it be…" She responded to him. Klaus automatically shook his head.

"Rebekah, I'm not going to sit around and do nothing as the girl I love basically starves herself." He said to her and glared. Rebekah looked at him and her facial expression softened as she saw the emotion in her brothers eyes.

"You really love her?" She asked him softly, her other two brothers had gone silent, shocked as well.

"Yes…I do." Klaus answered before standing up as he heard the baby cry upstairs. He left without another word to his siblings and walked up the stairs and straight to Caroline's room. Klaus knocked softly on the door.

"Caroline…it's me…can I come in?" He asked softly. Caroline heard the low voice and shivered slightly before answering back to him.

"Yeah…" She said softly as she finally got the baby to be quiet by using the 'feed' key. Klaus walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the young vampire and sat next to her on her bed. Caroline shifted slightly and looked down at the ground, knowing what he was going to bring up before he even spoke.

"Why haven't you been eating?" He asked. She should have known that he would be blunt with her. She sighed and looked around, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. _Those dreamy, mysterious, sexy blue eyes… Really, Caroline? You need to stop thinking this way about him…. _She thought and sighed once more.

"Same reasons I told you for grades." She answered simply, knowing that there was no use lying to him since he would find out the truth eventually. She looked up as he took her hands and she bit her lower lip.

"Caroline, I'm going to help you…You're going to be fine, but I need you to trust me…." He said and she chewed nervously at her lip. "I know that's asking a lot of you, considering what I have done, but I promise, love, I'll keep you safe." He whispered to her and kissed her palm.

Caroline blushed and pulled her hand away, looking away from his eyes.

"I'll try." She whispered back before groaning as the baby cried again.

"What did I say about that moaning, love?" Klaus teased her and she blushed once more, shoving him before trying to figure out what key to use. She sighed once she got it right and then groaned once more.

"Ugg…." She muttered and walked over to the diaper bag. "We have to change the baby's diaper whenever we have to use that key." She explained to Klaus and looked up at him. She walked back over to the baby and sighed.

"Need help, love?" He asked and smirked at her.

"Actually…help would be much appreciated right now." She said and gave in, taking his offer.

He took the diaper from her and smirked as he stood being her, her back against his chest. She stiffened for a moment as his hands wrapped around hers to guide them as his chin slowly rested on her shoulder.

"Relax, love." He whispered, hiding his smirk from her view. They changed the diaper together and Caroline blushed before quickly moving away from Klaus.

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream." He said and smiled at her. Caroline couldn't help but admit how adorable his smile was at that moment.

**I hope you guys like it! :D Your reviews keep on making my day so thank you so much for that! :D **

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So…I decided to do a third update today, just because. :D**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Vampire Diaries and I never will….**

Caroline took a minute to relax as she went over in her head what had just happened between her and Klaus. She let him touch her…and she liked it. She shivered at that thought and took a few deep breaths. Being a vampire came with a lot of things. One being that everything you felt before is intensified. By a lot. Caroline thought about maybe asking Klaus about how to…control the urges because sometimes they were so strong, that she had no clue if she would be able to keep herself under control.

She sighed before picking up the baby and going downstairs, following after Klaus. All of his siblings were down there as well. She stood in the doorway, shocked for a moment. How could people say to be careful of these people and fear them and all of that awful stuff. She knew why, but at this moment in time, she didn't believe that these were the same people.

They seemed so normal just making ice cream sundaes with their siblings. Caroline smiled at her thought and walked over to them. She looked around and raised an eyebrow as she saw that Klaus's sundae was twice the size of the others.

Klaus smirked as he noticed Caroline's facial expression and he raised an eyebrow back at her. "You may not be hungry, but no one can resist ice cream…and you're having half of this one." He teased and smirked at her. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. Klaus just nodded and winked at her.

"Whatever you say, Klaus." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she went to go sit on the couch. She set the baby on the table and leaned back, closing her eyes for a minute. She groaned and looked over as she felt someone sit on the couch next to her and she was greeted with Klaus's smirk.

"What did I say, love?" He teased once more and she rolled her eyes, playfully hitting his stomach. She blushed slightly as she felt how muscled he was and she looked away, trying to hide the light blush that was currently residing on her cheeks. She sighed and looked over at Rebekah as she chose a movie.

Caroline smiled at Rebekah's selection once she saw it. She loved the movie Easy A. She looked over at Klaus as she realized he was giving her a weird look and she shrugged.

"What? I like this movie." She said before looking back at the screen. She giggled slightly and raised an eyebrow at Klaus as he tried to make her eat some ice cream.

"Come on, love….it's just ice cream." He said and smirked, trying again. "You know….we do have forever, love." He added and his smirk widened. She rolled her eyes and slowly ate the ice cream off the spoon he was offering to her. He smirked in success and then took another bite of ice cream himself. He smiled inwardly as Caroline had let him feed her and with the same spoon he had been using.

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, wincing slightly as she moved her back. Her muscles were sore, which wasn't unusual, but her back still really hurt from the attacker the other day. Klaus noticed her wince in pain and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright, love?" He whispered in her ear, not wanting to bother his siblings. Caroline shivered as she felt his breath on her skin.

"Umm…my muscles are just sore…not a big deal." She responded in a whisper, trying not to look at him. Klaus smirked and leaned closer to her, his lips almost brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"Since I have to spend the night with you, because of our baby," He paused, smirking, "How about, I give you a massage?" He asked and smirked as he waited for her response.

Caroline blushed deeply as inappropriate thoughts ran through her mind. She bit her lower lip and tried to get a grip.

"Umm….Sure." She hesitantly responded. Klaus smiled and nodded, daring to place a small, feather-light kiss right below her ear. Caroline shivered from the pleasure and blushed even more.

Klaus smirked as he earned the reaction he was hoping for and sat back. Caroline bit her lower lip as they continued to watch the movie and she sighed as Klaus tried to feed her ice cream again. She looked at him for a second and eventually gave in, eating the ice cream. He smiled at her and looked back at the movie screen once he was satisfied for the moment.

The baby went off again causing Caroline to jump and she blushed before trying to figure out what key to put in. All the originals watched the young vampire struggle momentarily.

"Calm down, love." Klaus said and set down his ice cream before gently taking the baby from her and she sighed. The first key Klaus put in worked.

"Looks like Nikola likes his father." Klaus murmured, looking down at the baby. Caroline couldn't help the smile that made its way on to her face as she looked at Klaus.

"You know, I think you would make a great father." She said without really thinking. Klaus looked up, shock clearly written on his face.

"Really?" He asked, dumbfounded. Caroline nodded and smiled as she looked down at Nikola. She wondered what it would be like if Nikola was actually their baby, not just a health assignment. She smiled up at Klaus again and found him smiling back at her.

She smiled as Klaus decided to hold onto Nikola for a little bit and Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Klaus asked and raised an eyebrow. Caroline just giggled even more.

"You know, everyone tells me to be afraid of you, afraid of all of you….and don't get me wrong, I know what you can do, but still…I can't help but think that they are wrong to fear you all….I mean they say you are all evil, but when I came into the kitchen earlier you were all just being….normal, making sundaes with your siblings." She ranted on, causing the originals to smile. They had never really been close to anyone because of what Caroline had said. People feared them. However, all the originals thought that maybe Caroline could help them all, even Klaus.

"And you," She continued, directing it to Klaus, "They say you have no humanity left…but I don't believe that, not for a second. You have shown me so much compassion and just look at you now, treating my health project as if it were a real baby…" She said and smiled. Klaus just shook his head. Caroline would never cease to amaze him.

They all smiled and thanked Caroline for seeing at least something other than evil in them all. They finished the movie and all said goodnight. Caroline shivered as she remembered Klaus would be staying with her.

"I'm holding you to that massage!" She teased and smiled as they walked upstairs, Klaus still holding Nikola.

"That's fine with me, love!" He said and smirked at her, winking as they reached her room.

Caroline took a deep breath, not knowing why she felt so nervous.

**I hope you guys like it! I know I say that a lot, but I really mean it. I have never been this into writing and I really love it! :D Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I saw all of the ones for chapters 5 through 7 this morning and they made me so happy! You guys are what are inspiring me to do all of these updates because I don't want to disappoint you all! I'm currently on break right now though, so it might be only one update a night or every other night starting next week! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries…or Klaus …this really makes me sad… **

Caroline took a deep breath before going into her room. She looked around and then smiled back at Klaus as she went to sit on the bed. He smiled and followed her over, still holding Nikola. Klaus looked like he was about to say something before Rebekah barged in.

"Sorry if I am….interrupting anything." She started out and although she was looking at Caroline, she could feel the intensity of Klaus's glare.

"What do you need, Rebekah?" He asked and sighed, looking down at Nikola.

"Oh…I was just wondering if I could…watch the baby for a while?" She asked and looked at Caroline. Caroline smiled at Rebekah and nodded.

"If you want too, I could use a break from the crying." She said to Rebekah and smiled warmly at her before gently taking Nikola from Klaus and walking him over to Rebekah.

"His name is Nikola." Klaus added and smiled slightly as he saw his sister hold the baby with so much care and affection in her eyes. Klaus knew that Rebekah hated the fact that she couldn't have a family now.

"I'll bring him back in about an hour…" She said and smiled at Caroline and Klaus before walking out the door. Caroline smiled back at Rebekah before shutting the door and walking back over to the bed.

"Well, sounds like I have an hour to give you that massage, love." Klaus said and smirked over at Caroline, cracking his knuckles. Caroline shivered slightly and blushed a little before rolling her eyes at the hybrid.

"You don't have to…." She said softly and stretched. Klaus just continued to smirk and he moved a bit closer to her on the bed. He leaned in closer to her, his lips almost touching her ear for the second time that night as he spoke.

"But I want to…Caroline." He whispered in her ear. Caroline shivered at his low voice and eventually gave in, nodding. "Lay down on your stomach, love." He added and smirked at her, motioning for her to shift positions. Caroline sighed, but did as she was told after rolling her eyes once more.

She blushed even more as she felt Klaus straddle the backs of her thighs and put his hands on her shoulders. She was thankful that he couldn't see her blush though from his position. Klaus smirked and began to gently massage her shoulders after he moved her hair off of them and to the side.

Caroline let out a small groan as she finally let go, allowing Klaus to do what he wanted. Klaus smirked at this and leaned down.

"What? Does it feel good, love?" He asked and placed a feather light kiss on the back of Caroline's neck, making her wonder if he really did kiss her or if it was just her imagination.

"Yes…." She eventually said and could practically feel his ego inflate. She rolled her eyes for a third time at the hybrids antics and closed her eyes. Klaus smirked and continued to rub her back, eventually starting to move down. She let out another soft noise as he reached her lower back and he smirked.

"Don't even think about asking again, Klaus." She warned, making him start to chuckle. She glanced back at him and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just so you know, love, I probably am ruining you for any other massage you will ever get…." He said and smirked down at her.

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically and put her head back down, letting him continue to touch her. She had never felt this relaxed. And another thing that surprised Caroline more than anything was that fact that she actually felt safe. Safer than she had ever felt if she was being truly honest.

*In Rebekah's room*

As soon as Rebekah had left Caroline's room, she had gone straight into her own down the hallway. Many would probably be surprised if they entered Rebekah's room. They would assume it was a torture chamber, or an elegant, over the top, princess room. No, although Rebekah had truly considered those options, that wasn't what she wanted.

She smiled as she walked into her room and saw it looked just like any normal teenagers would. The only difference is most teenagers rooms probably wouldn't be as big, or have a walk in closet, or an attached bathroom, or a huge bed and TV. Who cares about details though? Rebekah asked herself and smiled once more.

Rebekah sat on her bed with Nikola and smiled down at the baby, holding him like a mother really would hold her baby.

"I wish you really were Nik and Caroline's baby….I feel like their child would be perfect." Rebekah whispered slightly as she thought out loud. She continued on this train of thought before smiling.

"They would have the perfect baby…It would be kind, sweet, gentle, caring, good, and nice because of Caroline, but it would also have all of Nik's good traits too… Yes, he has bad ones, but once you get to know him, the good definitely outweighs the bad. So, it would be strong, determined, passionate, and brave from both of them really. When you think about, Nik and Caroline are actually very similar….they may not know it, but they are." Rebekah continued on speaking her mind to the little baby doll in her arms.

"I mean…maybe Nik will finally get to be happy again…he never believed in love, he had always viewed it as a weakness, but look at him…he's already head over heels in love with a baby vampire…" She said softly and smiled at the thought. "I hope they get together.." She whispered.

As soon as that thought left her mouth, a new one came in and her classic smirk appeared on her face. "I will make sure that they get together…" She whispered the determination clear in her voice.

**Okay, so there is the eighth chapter! I hope you all like this story as much as I do because it really means a lot to me! :D Review! Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I just hit twenty reviews and I'm not going to lie, you guys just made me like the happiest person on the planet! :D Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries….. :(**

Caroline sighed as Klaus finished and she bit her lower lip as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. This time she was sure that she wasn't imagining it. She blushed and hid her face in her pillow as he slowly climbed off of her and she couldn't help but wonder what his lips would feel like on hers. She blushed even more at that thought and tried to clear her head once more from all the inappropriate thoughts about a certain hybrid that was lying next to her on her bed.

"Thinking about me, love?" Klaus asked, smirking, knowing the thoughts that were running through her mind. He wished that she would just give up on Tyler already and give him a chance. She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"Psh….Please, why would I be thinking about you?" She inquired and raised an eyebrow at Klaus. Klaus smirked and raised his eyebrow right back at his young vampire.

"Why wouldn't you?" He countered and smirked as she looked flustered for a minute before rolling over and facing away from him. He smirked and rolled over as well, his chest up against her back. Caroline blushed and bit her lower lip as his arm came around her waist. She was with Tyler. She shouldn't be doing this with Klaus. It was cheating…right? She asked herself and Klaus knew what she was thinking about.

She was about to move away, but then she froze. She actually enjoyed his touch…She felt…Safe. She had never felt this safe with Tyler or anyone for that matter. She had always felt hunted, and like she was prey, always needing to watch out for the next predator about to strike. Everyone said that Klaus was that so called predator, but at this moment, she felt completely safe in his arms, like nothing in the world could harm her.

Caroline was about to speak when the door opened and she jumped up. Rebekah stood there and once she saw the position that her brother was in, she smirked at him before smiling apologetically at Caroline. Klaus glared at his sister and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Rebekah?" He asked, clearly annoyed that she chose that moment to come and return Nikola. Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes, playfully hitting Klaus's stomach for the second time that night. She blushed slightly as she felt his muscles again and he smirked at her reaction.

"I came to return Nikola to you two." She said softly and Caroline got up to go over to Rebekah. Rebekah gently handed Nikola back to Caroline and smiled at the baby doll, leaning down and kissing it's forehead before saying goodnight to Caroline and Klaus. She waved to Nikola as she left and Caroline shut the door behind her.

"Ugg…I'm exhausted." She muttered as she walked back over to where Klaus was on her bed. She sat down and looked at the clock. 10:53 p.m.

"I'm going to take a shower…." She said softly to Klaus. "So do you think you could watch Nikola?" She asked and looked over at him. Klaus nodded and gently took the baby doll from Caroline.

"Towels are hanging up behind the door, love." He said and smirked at her as she left. He lay back on the bed, holding Nikola to his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes, taking a few minutes to just relax and remember how it felt to have Caroline in his arms.

Caroline walked into the bathroom and looked around, finding the towels right where Klaus said they would be as she closed the door. She turned on the hot water and got in as quickly as she could. She washed her hair and body thoroughly. She got out and tried herself off before cursing to herself as she realized that she hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with her. She groaned and slowly walked up to the door.

She took a deep breath before opening it, clutching the towel tightly around her.

"I forgot to take my clothes in there.." She barely whispered and looked over at Klaus who was still lounging on her bed.

Klaus looked up as Caroline walked back out and was shocked by the sight that greeted his eyes. He took a second to take a deep breath and control all the urges that were suddenly flowing through his body. Caroline blushed as she saw his eyes darken slightly and she quickly grabbed her clothes before going back into the bathroom.

She leaned against the door once she was safe inside and took a few deep breaths. She didn't know why the look on his face excited her so much to see that she had that sort of effect over him. She bit her lower lip and slowly but surely got dressed. She glanced in the mirror and threw her hair up into a high ponytail after she brushed it.

She had chosen to wear her regular pajamas, forgetting that Klaus was spending the night with her. She had put on her black short shorts and a purple sports bra. She blushed and sighed, deciding that Klaus would just have to control himself. And she hoped that she could control her own self.

Klaus took a few deep breaths as well once Caroline had gone back into the bathroom. He tried to calm himself down and control the urges that still pulsed through his body. He closed his eyes and realized that all he could see now was Caroline in that towel. He groaned and sat up, wondering how he was going to take care of this awkward problem.

Caroline came back out and Klaus realized that his problem was going to be there for a while. He sighed and told Caroline he would be back after he changed into his pajamas.

Klaus went to his room right next door and took care of the problem Caroline had created before walking back out into his room. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants, deciding not to wear a shirt and he walked back into Caroline's room.

"Hello, love." He said and smirked as he noticed her stare at his chest and stomach for a second. He saw the blush on her cheeks and his smirk widened.

"Like what you see?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Caroline blushed and rolled her eyes, rolling her body away from him. He just smirked and got into bed behind her.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said and mimicked their position from earlier. His chest to her back and his arm around her waist. He knew that she was still with Tyler, but he would fight for her. Show her that he could keep her safe and that he could make her feel loved, like she was the only girl in the world. And Klaus was positive that she was the only girl for him.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter as much as I did…there was a lot of fluff! :D Anyways, you're reviews keep on making my day so please continue reviewing! Thank you guys so much! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, and following! I hope you guys like this story as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Diaries…or Klaus… :(**

Caroline woke up the next morning and blushed at the awkward position she was in. She was positioned the same way as last night and she felt her blush spread down her neck as she felt Klaus's bare chest and abdomen on her bare skin, since she was wearing a sports bra.

She bit her lower lip and smiled as Nikola was in front of her. She jumped back, pushing her further against Klaus's body. Caroline jumped up and tried to find the right key in her sleepy haze.

"Love…." Klaus murmured over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him again. She blushed and bit her lower lip. She found the right key and sighed, deciding to just enjoy the moment and relax back against Klaus. She sighed once more as she rolled over to look at the time.

"Oh crap. I'm late." She muttered and tried to get up, but Klaus just pulled her back to his chest.

"Stop moving, love." Klaus mumbled and held her closer. Caroline blushed, noticing how sexy his voice sounded in the morning. She shook her head, clearing it once more of inappropriate thoughts.

"Klaus…I'm late for school….I have to go." She said and used her vampire speed to get out of his arms. She smirked in success as he groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"What'd I tell you about that?" She mocked him and smirked as he rolled his eyes. Caroline quickly got dressed, not caring that Klaus was in the room since he was still half asleep.

"See you later." She said softly before leaving. She ran her hands through her hair before running out the door. She got to school during lunch and sighed. She picked up her work from her morning teachers before going to her locker.

"Have fun this morning?" She heard someone ask her. She turned around to see a smiling original. Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah and turned back to her locker, where she had currently set Nikola.

"We didn't do anything…" Caroline said to Rebekah, blushing slightly as the words left her mouth. Rebekah nodded, as if saying that she already knew that and she just wanted to tease Caroline. She smiled warmly at the young vampire and motioned towards the cafeteria. Caroline shook her head and looked down.

"I'm not hungry." She said softly and went the other way. Rebekah frowned and looked around before sighing, giving up. She walked into the lunch room and sat down.

Caroline walked through the halls and went to all of her classes before she finally got to health class. She sighed and sat in her seat next to Rebekah before getting out the folder that had all the paperwork that her and Klaus had completed last night.

All of the students passed up the folders and she looked over to see Elena and Bonnie. They both looked completely exhausted. Caroline figured that her baby had probably been on the easy setting. She sighed and took Nikola to the front of the room when the teacher asked and she set the baby doll back down into the bin once the teacher de-programed it.

She sighed as she went back to her seat and she looked around, trying to figure out what they would be doing next. She bit her lower lip and began to doodle absent mindedly in her notebook. The rest of class went by like this, Caroline completely zoning out and not paying attention to a word the teacher said all period.

Once the bell rang, Caroline got her back pack together and sighed. She walked out of the school's front doors and started to walk towards Klaus's house. She grabbed her phone and tried to call Tyler. She had been trying ever since that night, but knew that her attempts were useless. She sighed as she hung up, knowing she would have to break up with him.

Caroline realized that once again she was a second choice. She had always been. To everyone. For the guys she had dated, she had always been their second choice, and that's exactly how she was treated. Even her friends treated her as if she were second best. Only a supporting role, never the lead. No, because that was always someone important. She thought sarcastically and sighed as she realized she had reached Klaus's house.

The walk had seemed like it only took about two minutes, but Caroline had been lost in her thoughts practically the whole way there. She walked inside and walked up the stairs to set her stuff down in her room. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and checked how she looked in the mirror.

Klaus smiled as he heard Caroline come home. He walked to her room and gently knocked on the door, entering once she said that he was allowed to. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me, love." He said to her and motioned for him to follow her as he turned his back to her. She bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow at him before hesitantly following him where ever he was leading her.

He smiled as they entered the basement. It had essentially been converted into a training room of sorts. He looked over at her and smirked, beckoning her to come closer and more into the room.

"You said you wanted to learn about being a vampire. Well, the first thing to know, is how to fight. You need to know how to find your opponents weaknesses and exploit them." He started and smirked at the shocked expression on her face. She looked around for a minute before she eventually looked back at him.

"We'll work on that, but you also need to know how to fight….really fight, love, not just blocking, since that won't always protect you." He continued and looked over at Caroline. He looked over at her and knew he wasn't just doing this for her. He did this for himself as well. He loved her and he didn't want her getting hurt. As much as he wanted to believe that he could always be there to be her knight in shining armor and save her, he knew that that wasn't always going to be the case. So the best thing he could do was to teach her how to protect herself, for all the times that he wouldn't be able to be there to protect her.

"Let's start…Fight me, love." He said and opened his arms, gesturing for her to make the first move.

**Okay….so I kind-of left this on a cliff-hanger, I'm sorry! Please keep on reviewing! It genuinely makes my day! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! You are some of the sweetest people ever; my day is seriously the best when I see all of your reviews! So thank you so much for that! Oh and just a little notice… I am really, really, really busy this week, so I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up a day, but it might be hard… But I will most definitely try!**

**Again thank you all so much! :D**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own the amazing, fantastic (….fangtastic), and wonderful Vampire Diaries! **

Caroline bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Klaus. She looked around the room, taking in everything once more, trying to stall.

"Caroline…we do have forever, love." Klaus said and smirked over in her direction. He raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to come at him once more.

"You can't be serious…" She said as she finally allowed her eyes to land on him. His smirk only widened as his response as he waited for her to make the first move. Caroline sighed and looked around, wondering if there was anything that she could use against the original hybrid in front of her. She sighed as she realized it was useless and she glanced back at Klaus.

She used her vampire speed to attack. She made it seem like she was going to go for his jaw, but then dropped at the last possible second, kicking his feet out from under him. Klaus stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. Someone who was not as wise or skilled couldn't have recovered so quickly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and glared slightly at Klaus as she stood back up. She gasped as in a second, he was behind her. His arm was around her waist, pulling her close to his chest and his other arm around her neck, his mouth by her ear.

"Not quick enough, love." He whispered and continued to hold her against him. Caroline struggled for a little bit before sighing, giving up eventually.

"Well this isn't exactly fair…" She said and pouted like a small child, looking over her shoulder at him. Klaus just smirked and shrugged.

"Well, who's to say it won't be fair when you really have to fight someone?" He asked and raised his eyebrow. She sighed, knowing that he had a point. She smirked slightly and before Klaus had the chance, she slipped out of his grip once she was certain that he wasn't paying attention.

She turned to face him and smirked at once she was completely free from his grasp. He looked at Caroline, shock clouding his eyes for a second before he smirked back. Caroline decided that she was done playing nice, just blocking his attacks.

She looked around, pretending like she was trying to find something to use against him. She used her vampire speed once more and ran straight at him. She knocked him to the ground, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists underneath her knees. Caroline smirked down at Klaus and arched an eyebrow at him. He just laughed slightly and shook his head before using his own vampire speed to flip them over, reversing their previous positions.

Klaus smirked down at Caroline as he moved her wrists above her head. He only needed to hold both of her wrists with one of his hands, and he was certain that she couldn't get away. He put his other hand, on the ground next to her head. Caroline pouted once more and looked up at him. She tried to struggle to get out of his grasp, but stopped as soon as she realized what their position looked like. She blushed and looked away.

Klaus looked around and then his smirk widened as he realized what Caroline was getting so flustered about.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked in a low, husky whisper. He had leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Caroline bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"Nothing…" She murmured and then once again she caught him off guard. She pushed him off and got up quickly. She put a hand to her head as she felt dizzy and she closed her eyes before slowly losing consciousness.

Klaus panicked, but still managed to catch Caroline before she fell. He picked her up and ran upstairs and to the kitchen. He made a stop in the living room to set Caroline down on the couch before he ran back into the kitchen to grab and wet towel and he also grabbed a glass of water.

Rebekah was sitting at the island when she looked up and saw her brother in such a frantic state.

"Nik, what's wrong?" She asked and looked around.

"Caroline fainted…Could you please get her something to eat as well as some blood?" He asked before quickly returning to the living room after he saw Rebekah give him a quick nod.

He walked over to Caroline and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch she was on. He put the cold wash cloth to her forehead and set the glass of water on the table beside him.

"Caroline..please…wake up." He whispered softly to her. He sighed and became more worried, the longer she remained asleep. He eventually lifted her head slightly and moved so that he was sitting on the end of the couch, Caroline's head resting on his lap. Klaus gently ran his fingers through her hair, wishing he could do the same when she was awake. Klaus began to think dirty thoughts before snapping out of it quickly as he looked back down at the young vampire.

Rebekah came in a few minutes later with a blood bag and a sandwich. Klaus offered his sister a small smile as he looked up at her.

"Thank you." He said before turning his attention back to Caroline. Rebekah looked between his brother and the passed out girl, smiling slightly.

"Nik…I think she really likes you…she's just afraid…" Rebekah whispered and looked at her brother as he snapped his head up.

"Rebekah…stop getting my hopes up…It will never happen…" Klaus replied sullenly. Rebekah shook her head.

"Niklaus….I'm serious.." She said before leaving the room. Klaus sighed and looked down at Caroline hopefully as he felt her begin to stir. He smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You're okay…" He whispered, trying more to convince himself than her. He knew that she would be okay, but he had never felt so afraid in his life. He didn't even think as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him, placing a few small kisses on the top of her head.

He helped her sit up on her own and explained to her what happened before handing her the sandwich.

"Please eat at least part of it, love…" He whispered and looked over at her. She sighed and nodded, slowly taking the sandwich. She took a few bites before setting it down, claiming she couldn't eat anymore. Klaus sighed and nodded before handing her the blood bag.

She bit her lower lip and slowly drank some of the blood, feeling the veins under her eyes as she felt the warm liquid go through her body. She set it down and looked back up at Klaus.

"Thank you, Klaus…for everything." She said and smiled a genuine smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

**There you have it! The start of a relationship possible? :D You'll just have to wait and see! Oh and I don't know if any of you read my Harry Potter fanfiction, but if you do, I will be posting a new chapter tonight, I just have to edit it! :D**

**Please read and review! Thank you! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So this is just a warning, I will not be on much this week at all! I don't get home till about nine every night this week, so there may not be many updates and I'm really sorry about that, but I will try to make it up to you! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Diaries….**

**How about a little truth or dare with our originals? Hmm? ;)**

Klaus smiled as Caroline eventually ate the whole sandwich, but he continued to keep his arm around her, just because he liked the feeling. Caroline blushed as she realized this and she bit her lower lip, looking around.

"So…what so you want to do?" She asked Klaus and looked over at him, still biting her lower lip, not realizing how suggestive it could look.

"Well…I don't think you want to know that, love." He said and smirked at her, almost like he was challenging her. Caroline blushed deeply and she rolled her eyes before looking back up at Klaus.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake Caroline." Rebekah said and smiled at Caroline before sitting in a chair in the living room. Kol and Elijah came down as well and Rebekah began to smirk. Caroline looked around, starting to feel a little bit nervous as she realized that Rebekah looked like she was planning something.

Klaus knew his little sister well enough to confirm Caroline's suspicions. She bit her lower lip once more and looked around at the originals in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at Rebekah, hoping that she would receive some kind of clue or hint as to what they would be doing or to what Rebekah had panned. She just smirked and shook her head at Caroline.

"Who's up for some truth or dare?" She asked and smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled her feet up onto the couch, sitting Indian style as she waited to hear who would go first. She looked around and waited for someone to go.

"Fine…you all are boring…I'll go." Rebekah said and Klaus and Caroline smirked slightly, "Umm….Caroline, truth or dare?" She asked and smirked over at the young vampire next to her older brother. Caroline sighed and thought about it for a minute.

"Umm….truth." She eventually answered and looked over at Rebekah expecting the worst. Rebekah looked like she was thinking and then she smiled.

"Okay, Are you a virgin?" She asked and smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah's truth and smirked, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You are bad at this game." Caroline stated and Klaus smirked, chuckling slightly before allowing Caroline to continue even though he already knew the answer, "And no, I am not." Caroline answered and looked around, trying to decide who her victim would be. Rebekah pouted and crossed her arms as she looked around as well.

"Umm…Kol, truth or dare?" Caroline asked and waited for Kol's response. Kol smirked as he thought about it and Caroline felt like she was about to die from all the smirking in this house.

"Dare." He said confidently, feeling like nothing could weird him out. Caroline smirked and thought for a minute.

"I dare you to…" She started and smirked over at Kol, "Seduce your brother…Klaus." She said and smirked even more as she turned to look at the hybrid sitting next to her. Klaus looked at her like she had just slapped him across the face.

"That is so not fair! It's wrong on so many levels, love!" Klaus protested and Kol just stood up.

"Oh it's just a silly game, calm down, it's not weird unless you actually fall for it…" Kol said and smirked before pretending to fall into Klaus's lap and tried to talk dirty to him, but it didn't really work out. Kol fell off of Klaus's lap and rolled his eyes, saying that the game wasn't fair. Caroline just laughed and looked over at Klaus.

"That really wasn't fair, love…" Klaus said and smirked over at Caroline and she knew that she was going to get it once it got to be his turn. She silently prayed that Kol picked someone other than the hybrid sitting next to each other and she smiled as her prayers were answered and he picked Rebekah.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" He asked and looked over at his sister.

"Umm…Dare." She answered and sighed, looking over at Kol.

"I dare you to mix together every drink we have in the kitchen and drink it." He said and smirked.

Rebekah shuddered at how nasty it was once she finished mixing everything, but she eventually got enough courage to drink it. She gagged at how nasty it was and spit it out.

"That was gross." She said and looked around the living room trying to decide on her next victim.

"Caroline….truth or dare?" She asked the young vampire again. Caroline knew she was in for it and she sighed, looking around.

"Uh…Dare." She said and bit her lower lip, preparing for the worst. Rebekah thought for a moment before her smirk began to settle in place on her face.

"I dare you to make out with Niklaus, full out for ten minutes. We'll leave the room, but I will check." She said and smirked. Caroline's eyes widened and she looked over to see Klaus's reaction. He looked shocked but then he smirked over at Caroline and opened his arms. She sighed, knowing she had to go through with it and she gave a pointed look at the other three, silently telling them to leave. They did as she wanted and she looked back at Klaus.

"Come on, love." He said and smirked. Caroline couldn't take that smirk for another second. She had to get it off his face somehow. So, she did the only logical thing. She did her dare. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips down to his, starting to deepen the kiss before it could barely start. She could tell that she had shocked Klaus and she smirked against his lips, this caused him to snap out of whatever haze he was in. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, pulling her closer to him.

Caroline continued to kiss him and got lost in the kiss, realizing how good it felt. It was like all of her never endings were on fire and it felt so …right. She was shocked by this, but it felt so good, that she didn't want to stop. She ran her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss even more.

Klaus felt like the happiest man on earth. He was finally kissing the girl he was in love with and he could tell that she enjoyed it too. He pulled back from her lips when he knew that they both need air and he kissed down her neck. Caroline tilted her head back and let out a soft noise, closing her eyes.

"Okay…ten minutes up." Rebekah's voice called out and Caroline jumped. She pulled back, breathless and sat back next to him. She knew she should feel disgusted at what she just did, but she felt thrilled. Even when they were making out, Klaus made her feel special, cherished….loved. She bit her lower lip and knew she would have to think about everything.

"So, who's up?" Rebekah asked and Klaus glared at her.

…**.So….I hope you guys like it, and just so know, just because they kissed, it doesn't mean that they are together! So don't think they're already together because they're not….yet. :D**

**Please review, it really makes my day guys! :D**


	13. Author Note! SORRY!

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in about a week, but please know that you will be getting an update tonight! I had a really busy week! I get up at like seven in the morning, leave, come home at midnight, so it's been crazy! Look forward to an update tonight!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So I promised you guys an update tonight and here it is! :D I really hope that you guys like it and I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for waiting so long to update! Please review, it makes my day and I had a rough day today, so it would be much appreciated :D Anyways, please enjoy this like I said previously and uhhh….yeah :D**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own the Vampire Diaries….or Klaus….or anything that could even be as awesome as the Vampire Diaries…**

Caroline bit her lower lip and looked around the room, trying to sort out in her mind what had just happened between her and Klaus. She never knew that a kiss could make her feel so loved or just feel that good in general. She sighed and looked around. She noticed that Klaus had been glaring at Rebekah and she just smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching.

"I think I'm going to try to go to sleep…" She said softly and yawned. She looked around and headed out of the room, going straight to the stairs. She was soon knocked against the wall by an unknown attacker and she shrieked, not prepared for the attack. Caroline was shocked as she was dragged out of the mansion, or rather carried out. She bit her lower lip and struggled to get free.

"Caroline! Calm down!" A man's voice said and she froze. He set her down and she looked around, sitting down on a bench.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" She asked and looked down. He looked around and she moved away from him when he tried to sit next to her.

"I was trying to save you, Caroline…" He answered and looked over, attempting a warm smile. Caroline sneered and sighed.

"Tyler, I don't need to be saved." She said and glanced at him. "You can't just leave and then come back expecting everything to be perfect again." She added and glared for a second before looking back down at the rock in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but…" Tyler started to try to explain himself before Hayley came up. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked up at her. Tyler noticed and tried to explain again.

"It's no use, Tyler. She's too stupid; she probably already trusts them." Hayley said and sneered and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever….Bye." Caroline mumbled and got up to head back to the originals house. Once she got there, she ran upstairs, using her vampire speed, got changed, and climbed into bed. She bit her lower lip and thought for a little while as she began to relax. She chewed nervously at her lower lip as she thought about the kiss she had shared with Klaus, not even an hour earlier.

She thought for a while before she began to grow tired and she eventually fell asleep. She had many dreams of her and Klaus, and she couldn't believe the dreams she had when she woke up. She ran a hand through her blonde hair when she finally woke up and she glanced around her room. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had a text from Stefan telling her to bring Klaus to his and Damon's house for some meeting. She sighed and sat up, not wanting to get out of the comfortable bed.

She eventually got up after she procrastinated for a good half hour and she put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt with her black leather jacket over it and she added a fun floral print scarf. She pulled on a pair of black flats and slipped her phone into her back pocket before heading downstairs. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was up.

She didn't know if all of the others were allowed to know about the meeting. Caroline bit her lower lip and tried to think of some way to let Klaus know without letting the others know as well. She looked around and saw that Klaus was cooking. She smiled slightly at him and then tried to remember all the bad things he has done as her mind started to think inappropriate thoughts about him.

Caroline walked over to Klaus and looked at what he was making. She hopped up on the counter and blushed slightly as he turned around and checked her out. He nodded and smirked his approval and she rolled her eyes, playfully kicking his butt when he turned back around. He turned over one shoulder and raised an eyebrow suggestively. She rolled her eyes once more before hopping down off of the counter.

"Good morning, love." Klaus said to Caroline as she stood next to him. He didn't know what to do about the kiss that had happened the previous day. It wasn't like he could just ignore the fact that he had kissed the girl he loved and he had been thinking about all night long. Caroline smiled slightly at him and pulled out her phone.

Klaus was curious, but hid it behind his seemingly emotionless mask. Caroline then pulled up a text and motioned for him to read it. He raised an eyebrow at her before pausing his cooking to look at the text message. He read it and then looked at her. She shrugged and he nodded, silently saying he would go. She smiled slightly and nodded before hopping back up on her little spot on the counter.

"So…What'cha cooking?" She asked and smiled, running a hand through her hair once more, trying to make it look at least a little bit more presentable. She sighed as she realized that her attempts were useless.

"Bacon, eggs, and toast." He said and smiled over his shoulder at her. He winked playfully before continuing to cook, for once at a loss for words. "Oh, and tonight you can ask me any questions you have about being a vampire…I know that you said that you did have a few…" He added and smirked over at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking around the kitchen and dining room once more before sighing, wanting the meeting to be over with, whatever it was for.

**Okay, so I know it's a bit short compared to my normal updates, but I had to post this for you guys! I really, really, really do appreciate your reviews and I'm so glad you like it as much as I do! :D Please review! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So sorry I didn't get an update up last night! I had this written, but I forgot to upload it!:O Sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I love all of you and you really, really are making my day with your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…. I would love to though hahahaha :D**

* * *

Caroline looked around the house and sighed. They were all currently at Damon and Stefan's house, sitting in their living room in front of the fire place. She bit her lower lip and looked down, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Caroline, I want to say sorry for what happened to your home, but I also want to thank Klaus for him taking care of you." Stefan said and Caroline nodded while Klaus smirked. She rolled her eyes at his predictable reaction and then turned her eyes back on Stefan as he began to speak again.

"We don't know what's going on with the cure and everything, but we thought it might be a good idea to get away from it all for a little bit." Stefan looked around, trying to see what everyone's reactions were.

"What my boring little brother is trying to say is that, we want to go on a vacation…I think Florida would be nice." Damon said and looked around. Most nodded in agreement.

"My family has property down there, so we could stay there…" Rebekah offered and smiled at Stefan. Klaus sighed, but eventually agreed. Caroline looked around, trying to decide on what to do. She decided she would just go and try to have fun.

Once everyone was in agreement, Damon told them to pack and be ready tonight. Everyone groaned, but agreed once more and dispersed to go get packed up. Caroline sighed and eventually stood up. She saw Klaus waiting for her by the door and she walked up to him, both starting to get into his car.

Once they were alone in the car, Caroline sighed and looked down, feeling a familiar feeling in her body, she wanted Klaus.

"Klaus….can I ask you a question?" She hesitantly asked as he drove them back to his house.

"Well technically, you just did, love…" He said and smirked over at her. "But, yes, of course you can." He added on and glanced over at her, wondering what was up.

"As a vampire…everything is heightened…." She started and looked down, hiding her nervousness fairly well.

"That's not a question, love." He said and smirked, raising an eyebrow over at her. He waited for her to continue as he drove down the road, turning the radio in his car down so that he would only concentrate on Caroline, _like you would even try to do anything else. _His mind rang sarcastically.

"Well, how do you control….um….certain…urges?" She asked and blushed deeply as she tried to find the best possible way to form the sentence and she soon realized that there was no good way to form it. She took her chances and glanced over at him to see his usual smirk in place and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, who has been causing these….certain urges?" He asked and smirked over at Caroline, waiting to hear her answer even though he was positive he already knew who. "

"Um…No one.." She said unconvincingly, even in her mind it sounded false. "Uh…I was just asking, to be safe…" She added and realized that didn't really make sense either.

Klaus smirked and looked over at her as he pulled into the driveway.

"Well, love, you take care of those urges." He leaned over so that he was whispering in his ear, his breath fanning down her neck as his lips almost touched her ear. She blushed deeply and opened the car door, starting to get out. She tried to hide her blush, but knew it was useless and that he had already seen it anyway.

Caroline couldn't help but think about the kiss that she and Klaus had shared the other day. She bit her lower lip as she ran up to her room, using her vampire speed and she got all packed in no time. She glanced around and then looked into her suitcase to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important.

"Almost ready, love?" A low voice whispered in her ear and she felt the presence of another body right behind hers, barely touching hers, but she knew it was Klaus. She jumped slightly which only pushed her closer to him which caused his classic smirk to widen on his facial features.

She sighed and then nodded, zipping up her suitcase as she headed out the door with Klaus. They were supposed to meet back at the Salvatore's in about an hour. Klaus helped her get her bag into the car even though he knew she didn't need the help and she sighed once more, getting into the car.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked in a low, husky voice trying to get her to admit what she was feeling for him. He smirked and waited, but Caroline's only response was to shake her head and look out the window, still blushing slightly.

She shivered as she felt the feelings run through her body and she closed her eyes for a moment. That was a bad move though because the instant she did, she began to picture her and Klaus making out again. She couldn't believe how amazing his lips had felt on hers or how soft they were. Her last thought ended with her thinking about how good of a kisser he is and she wondered what it would be like if they ever decided to go farther than just making out.

She shook her head, realizing that she shouldn't be thinking about Klaus that way. She bit her lower lip and nervously chewed at it, sneaking a glance over at him as he pulled into the Salvatore's driveway. He used his vampire speed to come around and open the door for her and she smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you.." She said softly and went inside, needing to find some way to get rid of these urges before she acted upon them.

"Everyone ready to go?" Bonnie asked and looked around the room at us all.

* * *

**Alright, so I hope you liked this chapter amd I really, really, really would appreciate it if you would review! Thank you all so much! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! So anyone who reads my Harry Potter fanfiction, just know that there will be an update soon! It might not be til Saturday, but since I'm doing such quick updates for this one, I want to at least have made the wait worth it for the other one so it will be a bit longer :D Anyway….sorry if that made no sense… I'm running on like, no sleep :D Soo, here's chapter fifteen! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Vampire Diaries…. :( **

Caroline looked around the room as everyone nodded in agreement at Bonnie's question. Everyone grabbed their own personal belongs and got in their respective cars to go to the airport. Once again Caroline was with Klaus, but this time, Damon had decided to join. Caroline sighed, knowing that this would be a long ride.

She got in the passenger side and closed the door, letting Damon have the back seat. She bit her lower lip as she looked out the window as Klaus started the car.

"So Klaus…. This may be awkward for Vampire Barbie, but I'm an open book and I need to know what you're doing….." Damon started out, smirking, knowing that there was only some truth in what he said since he said most of it in a sarcastic tone.

"What?" Klaus asked and glanced back at Damon before paying attention to the road again.

"Well, I've heard from many girls that you are 'their best ever'…this used to me…so I gotta know, what tricks are you pulling?" Damon asked and looked at the original vampire.

Caroline felt her blush return back to her face and she looked down, feeling the urges once more. She honestly felt like she was going to jump Klaus right then and there.

Klaus looked over at Caroline and smirked as he saw the look on her face.

"Well, let's just say that I have many…..talents….and I know how to use what I have and what I'm given." He said and smirked, knowing that his words affected Caroline and he continued to watch the road ahead of him as he turned into the airport.

They would be flying in Klaus's private jet that Rebekah had offered up. He sighed as they got there and smirked as he could clearly see Caroline's want for him when he opened the car door for her. No one else would be able to notice it, but Klaus knew what he was doing.

Damon grumbled, disappointed that Klaus wouldn't tell him what he had wanted to know. He sighed and went to go meet up with Elena and the rest of the others as Klaus and Caroline strayed behind the group a little bit.

"So love, did you hear that? I'm the 'best ever'…" He said and smirked over at her as they continued on their walk towards the private jet. Caroline felt the urges rush through her again, but she held it back.

"Well, I'm probably better than you." Caroline said and blushed as she realized what she had just said to Klaus. She bit her lower lip and continued to look out straight ahead of her, hoping he wouldn't make a comment, but at the same time, hoping he would.

"Well, Is that a challenge, love?" He asked and smirked as he leaned over to let his lips brush against her ear as he spoke, his breath fanning out on her neck. She bit her lower lip and had to fight fairly hard to control the urges that time.

As much as her friends would hate her if she was with Klaus, she couldn't deny that she wanted him. Physically and mentally. Not only did he create those urges, he also made her feel loved, cherished, and special. He really could be sweet around her, but he also had a perverted side and as much as Caroline wanted to hate both of those things, she found herself loving them both.

They reached the private jet in about a minute and Caroline stalled answering his question. Once they got on the private jet, Klaus said next to Caroline in the very back and smirked, looking over at her. She bit her lower lip, not realizing how suggestive it looked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Klaus smirked and put his hand on her knee, gently rubbing his thumb on the side of it against the fabric of her skinny jeans. She chewed nervously on her lower lip and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow once more, wondering what he was up to. She sighed and looked back down, trying to ignore the feelings.

Klaus smirked, knowing that he was having the desired effect on her and he moved his hand up a little bit more, now placing it on her thigh. He did the same thing that he had done on her knee, letting his thumb rub against the fabric of her jeans. He felt her muscles tighten and he smirked before rubbing his whole hand up and down her thigh.

"Why are you so tense, love?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at her, smirked slightly as he continued to move his hand as he spoke to her.

Caroline blushed deeply and knew that he was playing with her urges. She sighed and looked down, realizing it was bad move as she saw his hand on her leg and she couldn't help the dirty thoughts that proceeded to race through her mind. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"I'm not tense…" Caroline said and looked over at Klaus, feeling another rush go through her as she locked eyes with him. She held back her blush at the eye contact and saw that his smirk widened.

"Really? Because I think you are, love." He said and smirked before rubbing her thigh as if he was trying to prove his point of her being tense and she rolled her eyes and looked out the window, realizing she was trapped between him and the side of the plane.

"Shut up." She mumbled, but kept it playful. Klaus smirked, but continued to move his hand on her leg.

"Will you two stop creating so much sexual tension…just sleep together! " Damon shouted from the seat in front of him and Klaus smirked over at Caroline as he could clearly see the want on her face. She bit her lower lip and looked away from him, not saying a word. No one else reacted to what Damon said since it wasn't really their business.

**Here it is! I hope you all like it! Please read and review! Reading your reviews really makes my day, so thank you so much for that! **


	17. Chapter 16

**I really do hope that you guys like this story as much as I do! I am so thankful for all of you that read this story and I really, really, really do appreciate your reviews! They help to encourage me to wright and they help me to become a better writer sometimes! So thank you for that, you really do help me a lot! Please enjoy this chapter and I think you will! :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries unfortunately…although I wish I owned Klaus….. **

Caroline didn't say a single word to Klaus after Damon's comment and she bit her lower lip as she looked out the window, trying to pretend that Klaus wasn't sitting next to her, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. She sighed and looked over at him after a while.

"I'm bored." She said and pouted slightly, knowing she was acting a bit childish, but she didn't really care at the moment. Klaus smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I could …entertain you, love." Klaus said and waited to see her response. Caroline only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Not a chance…" She said softly, knowing it was a complete and utter lie. She sighed once more and looked around.

"Well then, I guess there's nothing I can do for you." He said and grinned smugly as he looked over at her. She rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead of her, wondering if there was anything to do.

"Hmm…We could play cards?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. Klaus shook his head and thought.

"Nah, that's not fun, love." He said and looked over at her before looking around as well, trying to see if there was anything he could use to help cure Caroline's boredom. He sighed, realizing that there was nothing around to amuse the young vampire, aside from himself that is.

"Uggg!" Caroline groaned in frustration before sighing once again as she realized they only had about a half hour left anyways. She grabbed her phone and started to play angry birds on it. Klaus raised his eyebrows at her as he saw what she was playing.

"Don't judge me." She said without even glancing up at the original hybrid. He laughed slightly and rolled his eyes at the young vampire sitting before him. He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't think that I will ever understand you, love." He said and grinned over at her before shaking his head once more.

"The jet will be landing in five minutes, please fasten your seat belts." A voice rang throughout the jet. ((A/N I've never flown…so if that's not what it really is then…let's just pretend that's what it is for this story! :D ))

Caroline smiled and locked her phone before slipping it into her back pocket before doing as the voice had just said. Klaus followed her example and they waited as the jet landed.

"Yay! No more boredom!" Caroline said happily as she unbuckled her seat belt and got up once she was sure it was okay. They all got their bags and then got off the jet. They got three separate taxi's to go to Rebekah and Klaus's mansion.

Caroline shared a taxi with Klaus while Elena, Bonnie, and Damon were in one, and Rebekah and Stefan were in the other one. They got there in no time compared to the plane and Caroline couldn't have been happier.

Klaus smiled slightly as he saw Caroline's bright smile and he couldn't help but think about how stunning she really was.

Everyone walked up the steps of the mansion and then inside, seeing that it looked like a real resort. Caroline looked around, in awe of everything like every one else was. Rebekah took them to where the guest rooms were and she said how her and Niklaus already have their own rooms.

Everyone picked a room and Caroline was about to pick one. She walked in one and saw how amazing it looked, but was not able to take in the room for long as she was soon being gently dragged out of it by Klaus.

"What?" She asked and raised an eyebrow as he gently led her up the stairs.

"Stay with me." He said and looked over his shoulder at her for a second before gently pulling her towards his bedroom that was the farthest away from all of the other bedrooms, or just rooms in general.

He opened the door and walked inside. If Caroline thought that the other room was amazing, then she was sorely mistaken. Klaus's bedroom was a million times better. She blushed at that thought and realized just how wrong that could have been taken. She was glad she hadn't said it out loud, he would have used it for all it was worth.

"This is amazing…" Caroline whispered as she looked around at everything in the room. It looked like the most expensive resort room you could ever imagine. It had a hot tub off in a corner of the room, plus a full walk in shower and sauna in the bathroom that was huge.

She looked around and then back at Klaus.

"So, will you stay in here with me, love?" Klaus asked and raised an eyebrow expectantly, actually smiling at her, not smirking. He honestly believed that Caroline deserved that best that life had to offer and he planned on giving it to her.

He smiled as she looked like she was contemplating it and he waited, arching his eyebrow a bit higher.

"Okay." She said and smiled back over at him as she saw his smile. She had to admit, he had an amazing smile. It made her want to melt at how sweet it was. In all honesty, he had been treating her just how she would want her dream boyfriend to.

So he could be a pervert and have a dirty mind at times, but so could she. She smiled at this thought and then shook her head, realizing she shouldn't be thinking about this at this moment. What would her friends think of her? She sighed and shook her head, falling back on the bed.

"Comfy, love?" Klaus asked and grinned smugly over at his little vampire.

**So? What do you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please read and review! You encourage me to continue to write and update faster! :D Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I wish I could thank every single one of you personally for reading my story because you guys make my day so much better! Now, unfortunately, I will not be able to update Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday… :( I don't get home until late because I'm in a talent show and I have like three events in a row… I'm definitely going to update tomorrow though and definitely on Saturday too. I'm so sorry about this, but I'm going to try to get at least one update in between those days, but I don't want to promise you guys something and then have it not happen…. :(**

**Please enjoy and review the chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries… **

Caroline blushed and rolled her eyes at Klaus. She raised her eyebrows and sat up before stretching. She fixed her shirt as it came up a little bit and then she stood up.

"Of course I am." She said and stole his classic smirk as she looked over at him.

"We're all going to go swimming!" Elena called up the stairs and Caroline smiled before walking over to her bag to look for her bikini. Klaus just walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of swim trunks before smiling smugly at Caroline as he began to change in front of her.

"EWWWWW!" She said and looked away. "At least wait until I'm out of the room!" She said and shook her head.

She grabbed her bikini out of her bag, a red and black one, before walking into the attached bathroom to change.

"You're no fun, love. Plus, you can't say you wouldn't have enjoyed the view!" He called to her and rolled his eyes at his little vampire before changing. He wasn't exactly shy about his body. He knew he was hot and he took advantage of that.

Caroline eventually walked back out and raised her eyebrows at him, trying not to stare at his well-defined torso for too long, but she found out that it was harder than she had expected. And she wasn't talking about his muscles, more like how hard it was not to stare.

She noticed an ego filled smirk grace his features and she thought he looked pretty sexy. _No…you can not think about Klaus that way….No….It doesn't matter if he's sweet or kind or very attractive….just….No. _Caroline thought to herself and she shook her head.

"What? Enjoying the view, love?" He asked and looked over at her, challengingly raising an eyebrow.

Caroline merely rolled her eyes and turned to grab a towel.

"I can say that I very much enjoy this view." He said and looked her up and down, grinning devilishly as he made eye contact. Caroline couldn't help the blush that spread across her face she knew that she had turned red. She rolled her eyes one more at the conceited, sexy hybrid in front of her before walking downstairs to go out to go swimming.

Klaus smiled to himself and he followed Caroline downstairs and chuckled slightly as she jumped when he placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Relax, love, I'm just showing you to the pool." He whispered in her ear and smiled against it. He took her out to where all of the others were and she smiled in the sun.

Everyone was already in the pool and Caroline laughed as Klaus ran past her and jumped straight into the pool. She laughed and sat down in a chair.

"Come on, Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie said as they laughed. They motioned for Caroline to join them and Caroline smiled shaking her head.

She had a bad experience when she was younger when she almost drowned. She knew she was a vampire now and everything, but still. She bit her lower lip in thought. Elena and Bonnie filled the others in on Caroline's dislike for the water and they all nodded, saying that they understood. Klaus got out of the water and walked over to his little vampire.

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you, love." He said and Caroline sighed, shaking her head. Klaus knew that she was stubborn and that there was only one way that he would get her in the pool.

"Trust me, love." He whispered and smiled as he picked her up before jumping into the pool. When they surfaced, Caroline was still clutching on to him as if her life depended on it. He smiled smugly down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're okay….and you can hold on to me for as long as you want." He said and actually smiled at her, not a smirk, but a real, genuine smile. Caroline couldn't help but smile back and he continued to hold on to her, reminded of what it felt like when they made out during their truth or dare game.

Klaus looked down and saw that she was thinking about the same thing as he was. He bit his lip and then chuckled deeply as he was splashed and Caroline shivered from hearing and feeling his laugh. She turned red and dunked under water, letting go of him and she playfully attacked him underwater.

He chuckled and smiled before going underwater. He gently grabbed Caroline by the waist and pulled her flushed to him. He smiled slightly before kissing her neck lightly before nibbling slightly, leaving a small mark before he swam away.

He smirked at the state he had left Caroline in and he surfaced, smiling innocently over at her as she surfaced as well. He raised an eyebrow as she smiled devilishly at him and he was wondering what she was up to, but of course she was smart enough not to give him any hints.

She ran a hand through her hair and swam over to him.

"Oh, my bikini top came untied…can you tie it back up, Klaus?" She asked and bit her lower lip suggestively and Klaus knew what game she was playing. He nodded and turned her around gently before he tied it back up, controlling himself not to do the exact opposite.

He turned her back around and smiled down at her.

"I'll beat you at your own game, Klaus." Caroline said and winked teasingly at him before swimming away.

He watched Caroline swim away from him and he shook his head before his classic smirk fell into place.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, love." He whispered as he looked over at her with his blue eyes before he swam back over to her.

**So I hope you guys liked it! :D Thank you so much for reviewing and please continue to review! It encourages me to update faster! :D Thank you!**

**Review Please! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! You guys have literally made my day! :D I got on today and checked the reviews and everything and I have 70 reviews! You guys are the absolute best and because of that I'm going to try to update again sometime tomorrow! :D Thank you guys so much! I was so excited when I saw that I had that many reviews! Anyways, I really hope that you are enjoying this story and will continue to read and review!**

**Disclaimer = I do not and never will own the magic that is the Vampire Diaries…. I wish that could be possible, but alas, it's not…. :( **

Caroline raised an eyebrow as Klaus swam back over to her, following her. She looked around and noticed that the others were all immersed in what ever else they happened to be doing at the time. She looked back to Klaus with her eyebrow still raised challengingly.

"Can I help you?" She asked and pushed some of her wet hair away from her face as it began to bother her. Klaus smiled at this and shook his head.

"Nope….not at all, love." He said and grinned over at her. He swam a bit closer until he was right in front of Caroline, their chests touching every time that Caroline had to re-stable herself. He smirked slightly to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, hold her close and keeping her above the surface of the water.

She was thankful for the second fact, but she didn't know how she felt about being so close to Klaus in only their bathing suits. _No….that's a lie….you know exactly how you feel about it…..you love it…. _Caroline thought and she blushed deeply at that thought. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind of those thoughts and she looked up at Klaus, making eye contact.

Klaus grinned at her and started to just swim around, her still in his arms. He ran his hands down her back and to the back of her thighs where he lifted them up to hook around his waist. Caroline turned completely red at this and tried to stop all of the inappropriate thoughts about the original hybrid in front of her from invading her mind.

"What are you doing, Klaus?" She asked once she finally relaxed a little bit and looked up to make eye contact with him.

"What does it look like, love? I'm holding you." He said and gave her a look like that was the dumbest question in the world.

"Why are you holding me though?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't help but think about the time when they were dared to make out. It had been the best kiss of her life and she knew that he knew that as well.

"Why so many questions, love?" He asked and grinned smugly at her, raising an eyebrow at the young vampire in front of him. She bit her lower lip and shrugged before sighing.

"Just answer the question." She said and looked up into his eyes once more. She bit her lower lip once again and began to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Well, I just like holding you in my arms." He answered simply and shrugged as he looked over at her, smiling softly as he saw how beautiful she really was.

"Oh…" Caroline responded lamely to him. He smiled deviously and looked back down at her. His attention was immediately drawn to her lips as she bit down on her lower one slightly. Klaus couldn't help the comment that escaped his mouth that time.

"Love, that's my job.." He said and gently put his thumb on her lower lip, running it along the sensitive skin. He got the desired result from her as she turned even more red than she was before and she hid her face in to his chest which only made her blush more. He chuckled as he looked down at her and he couldn't help it.

He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and just held her to him. She continued to keep her face buried into his chest for a little while as she waited for her face to return to its normal color.

She eventually looked back up at him and bit her lower lip slightly again, not realizing that she was doing it. Klaus grinned smugly and ran his thumb over her lower lip again.

"What did I say, love?" He asked and raised his eyebrows at her, challenging her. She rolled her eyes at him and looked down before pushing some wet hair out of her face again before looking around seeing that the others were doing the same as before. They were all in little couples or groups, just hanging out and relaxing.

Caroline got up and away from Klaus walking over to the lounge chairs that were spread out along the edge of the pool and she lay down on her stomach on a towel next to one. She looked up as she saw Klaus sit on the chair next to her and she raised an eyebrow.

Klaus smirked and grabbed a bottle of lotion before rubbing it on her back. Caroline blushed and bit her lower lip before looking back down at the blanket in front of her. She felt like all her nerve endings were on fire as Klaus touched her, rubbing the lotion into her skin.

She knew that being a vampire meant that lotion didn't really do much, but it was just the fact that Klaus had done it, purposely to touch her. She turned a bright red and hid her face in her arms, letting him do what he wanted for once.

Klaus grinned as she let him do what he wanted. He looked down at her and had to control himself not to pick her up and carry her back into their shared room. He looked down at her and smiled before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the back of her head.

"Dinner!" Rebekah called from inside.

**I hope you guys like this chapter and I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would read and review! You guys are absolutely amazing and I want to thank every single one of you! Thank you so much! :D**

**Please read and review! :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Now….Can I just say that Vampire Diaries ripped my heart out, threw it on the ground, stomped on it, ate it, digested it, and spit it back out when Klaus and Hayley did it.. I died. It was so depressing. I had to turn off the TV. So….That really, really, really irked me…..and it was bad. I was basically like..yelling at the TV and OMG! I HATED IT! If you couldn't tell…I really, really, REALLY dislike Hayley. Grrr…**

**So now that my little rant is done (no it really isn't, but I'm going to pretend like it is so that I can try to keep my sanity for this chapter…), Umm enjoy the chapter! I'm going to have some things happened like they did in the show, so I don't own anything that was from the episodes obviously..**

**Disclaimer – I do not use the Vampire Diaries, I am using some of the ideas that happened in the last episode and continuing from there, so if anything is recognizable from the past episode, it is not mine, at all! **

Caroline sighed as Rebekah called them for dinner and she got up out of the pool, going over to her towel. She flashed her own smirk back at Klaus and wrapped the towel around her bikini covered body. Klaus just rolled his eyes and smiled at her, getting out of the pool as well. He checked her out as she put the towel on and really wish that she hadn't covered herself up.

"Love, why must you wear that towel?" He asked and raised an eyebrow, still smiling innocently at her as he grabbed his own towel off of her chair as well. It was Caroline's turn to roll her eyes at the original hybrid in front of her and she sighed.

"Because I would be cold without it and you would be staring at me." Caroline said and smirked once more as she looked over at the look on Klaus's face.

"Well, can you really say that you wouldn't enjoy that, love?" He asked and raised an eyebrow, his voice getting slightly lower as he walked closer to her. Caroline bit her lower lip and nodded slightly as she turned to finally face Klaus.

"I'm positive, I would hate being cold." She said and turned back around she felt her cheeks become a bit more pink than usual, but ignored it as she was about to walk towards the house. A hand on her shoulder stopped her though.

"What about me staring at you, love? And besides….I would keep you warm….trust me." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear. His voice came out low and husky. Caroline's eyes fluttered and she had to bite a bit harder on her lower lip to restrain herself from turning around and kissing the smug grin off of his sexy face.

She shook her head slightly and tightened her towel as she felt Klaus try to loosen it from the back and she walked towards the house. She knew if she stood there for a second longer, she would have made out with him like she did during their truth or dare game.

Klaus got a text as Caroline got into the house and he growled as he read it, realizing it would mess up his later plans for Caroline.

'Meet me at the old hotel two miles from where you are.' It read. He didn't know who it was from, but he sighed and thought it could possibly be about Silas or something else that was important for his life. Or Caroline's.

He walked back inside and ran a hand through his curls since they were still wet and he threw a smug grin at Caroline as he saw her go upstairs to get changed. He ran up about five minutes later and knocked on the door. He walked in once Caroline said it was fine and his jaw dropped as he saw her in her bra and underwear.

"Well, you look sexy." He said as his low husky voice returned. Caroline shivered slightly at the voice he had and bit her lower lip, her back facing him as she pulled on a red sundress. Her face almost matched the color of the dress, but she took a minute to calm down before going back over to the door by Klaus

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She said and smirked at him on her way out. Klaus shook his head as she walked by and he watched his little vampire go back downstairs to all of the others. He quickly got changed and ran back downstairs himself.

Rebekah had dinner all set up on the kitchen table and Stefan was helping her bring it out to the dining room where Klaus assumed everyone else was. He went into the other room and his suspicions were confirmed. He looked around and felt a grin grace his facial features as he noticed that there just happened to be an open spot next to his little vampire.

"Hello, love." He said and grinned over at her as he sat down in the open seat he had been eyeing seconds ago.

"Hi Klaus." She said softly and smiled slightly as she noticed his grin. He couldn't help but smile back as he noticed what a beautiful smile she had.

Rebekah and Stefan finally finished bringing everything out and took their seats next to each other. Everyone looked around at each other before Damon and Klaus were the first to dig in and start to help themselves to the food in front of them.

Caroline wasn't very hungry, but Klaus insisted that she tried almost everything and he fixed her plate for her as she sat there protesting. He rolled his eyes and smirked over at her.

"Love, we both know who will end up winning." He said and raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to defy him. She rolled her eyes and sighed as he placed the full plate in front of her.

Caroline bit her lower lip as she looked down at the plate and sighed, giving up her stubborn nature, just giving into what Klaus wanted, at least for dinner. She ate half of the plate before stopping, not wanting to eat anymore and Klaus nodded.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair as the others continued to eat. The only reason why she didn't was because when she was human, she used to be so self-conscious and would basically starve herself, but now even though she was a vampire and that didn't really apply to her, she still felt her old eating habits stick.

She was still self-conscious at times, just not as bad as when she was a human. Klaus noticed her thinking and he playfully nudged her knee under the table with his own.

**Okay so, the part that might resemble the last episode will be in the next chapter! Ug…that episode just made me so upset! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review, it really does make my day!**

**Thanks guys!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm going to try to right a few chapters today so that I can update at least once every day this week. :D Remember guys, if you have any suggestions or ideas on something that could happen, let me know! I would love to hear all of your guys idea's as well! I would try to incorporate as much of them into this story as I could! I really want to thank you guys because this story reminded me how much I love writing! Oh and just so you guys know….The more you review on a chapter, the more I'm like : "Ugg…they're reviewing so much…I have to give them another chapter! SOON!" Hahaha, I always want to give you guys new chapters though! Anyways, this may be a little short because I am really, really sick right now and I don't know if some stuff will even make sense…..soooo yeah. :D**

**Disclaimer- Okay guys, so this chapter is going to resemble the last episode a bit, so anything between Klaus and Hayley and stuff like that, was obviously not my idea at all. I hate them together, so I would never, in a million years, do that. Thanks! **

Caroline glanced over at Klaus as he nudged her knee and she raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes at him as he just grinned and then continued to eat. She playfully nudged his knee back and looked over at him out of the corner of her eyes as he looked over at her, wondering what she wanted.

She shrugged and smiled innocently at him before going back to her plate. Klaus rolled his eyes at her, like she did to him just a few seconds ago. He got another text from the same number as before and he frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"What's wrong?" Caroline barely whispered as she noticed the look on his face and she bit her lower lip as she looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." He said and put his phone away after replying that he would be there. He was tense for the rest of dinner, wondering what that whole text meant and who it was from.

Caroline instantly felt on edge, knowing Klaus was lying straight to her face. She looked down at her plate and suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. She glanced back over at him and he just smiled at her. It made Caroline want to slap him, knowing that he was lying to her.

Klaus noticed something was up with Caroline, but he didn't know that she knew he was lying.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked softly and gently put a comforting hand on her knee, letting his thumb rub soothingly on the side of it.

She looked up at him and sighed. Fine. If he wanted to play dumb, then so could she.

"Nothing." She said and didn't even give him a side glance as she answered him. She didn't know why he would lie to her. What could be so important that he would do that.

She got lost in her train of thought again and looked down at the table. She noticed Klaus sigh and she knew he was about to ask her what was wrong again.

"I'm done….anyone else want me to take care of their plate?" She asked and stood up before Klaus could say anything. Everyone shook their heads since most of them were still eating.

Klaus looked up at her and for a moment, Caroline could see the shock in his eyes before he quickly built up his walls again. She rolled her eyes and took her plate into the kitchen, pushing in her chair, letting Klaus know that she wouldn't be coming back even to sit.

Klaus sighed, knowing something was up, but he knew he had to leave. He excused himself from the table as well and went to go get into his car. He slid his phone in his pocket and after checking where he was supposed to go again, he started to drive.

Klaus pulled up to the driveway of the old house and sighed as he took his keys, put them in his pocket and went up to the door. He looked around before knocking.

"You came…" Hayley said as she answered the door. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her and walked inside.

"What is it that you want, Hayley?" Klaus asked and turned to face her once he was inside. She smirked and got him a glass of alcohol. She handed it to him before fixing one herself.

He was getting more and more irritated by the second as she paused. He knew everything that she had done to Caroline and he had to admit, she wasn't exactly on his good side.

((This is where things might be similar to the last episode! I only saw from a certain point and then…yeah…but anyways, I don't own what's under this, this is what happened in the show!))

"Well…I want you to set Tyler free." She said and smirked as she turned back to look at him. Klaus rolled his eyes and set down his glass.

"Well, I'm not doing that, so if that's all, I'll be going now." He said and stood up.

"Think about it, Klaus…If you set Tyler free…I could have my chance with him, keep him away from Caroline….Then you could have your chance with her, since Tyler would have moved on." Hayley said and smirked at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked over at her, listening to what she had to say.

"Plus, I understand you Klaus….We're both evil….sadistic….rough…misunderstood.." She went on and on, getting closer and closer to him as she spoke. At the last word she kissed him. Klaus was shocked at first, but didn't show it. He kissed her back, it had been so long and he was frustrated with Caroline, so Hayley was there. He pushed her back on to the table and continued.

((Okay, so things are a bit different, but the main idea is the same as the show's there and that's not mine. So it's going to stray from what the show did here, but it's still a bit similar! ))

Klaus smirked as he laid back in the bed as Hayley got dressed.

"So, what about my offer?" She asked and smirked over at him as she was completely dressed.

"I'm not setting Tyler free…He'll go straight to Caroline." He said and rolled his eyes at her.

"No, he won't….trust me." Hayley said. "And if you don't set him free…I will personally make sure that you never get your chance with that pathetic blonde Barbie." Hayley threatened and Klaus glared.

"How?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Her biggest insecurity is when someone she loves, or someone who loves her doesn't give her enough time to make her move then they go and sleep with someone else…I just have to tell her about tonight and your chance is destroyed." She said and smirked, reaching for her coat.

Caroline couldn't help but be curious about where Klaus had gone. She ran and ran, realizing it must have been her lucky day as she saw his car parked in some old driveway. She snuck inside and took a sharp breath as she heard Hayley and him talking. She went upstairs and walked past the bedroom.

She took one look inside and saw Klaus naked on the bed and Hayley was just finishing getting dressed. She felt like someone had ripped out her heart and threw it on the ground, grinded it up and scattered it across the world. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked over at Klaus.

Hayley's smug grin remained on her face.

"Looks like I don't have to tell her anything." She said and looked over at Klaus. Klaus glared at Hayley.

"Caroline….Love, I…" He started and got up, trying to walk over to her.

"Save it….You're just like everyone else…" Caroline whispered and ran out of the house and back to the mansion. She ran inside, tears streaming down her face.

All of the others noticed, but didn't know what to say. Caroline ran upstairs. She packed all of her things out of Klaus's room and brought them all down to one of the empty guest rooms.

"Klaus messed this one up big time whatever he did for Caroline to be that upset." Stefan muttered.

Klaus left the house as fast as he could, leaving Hayley there and drove to the mansion.

He ran upstairs and saw that all of Caroline's stuff was gone. He ran downstairs, panicked.

"Where is she?" He asked and looked around. Stefan and everyone else glanced at each other.

"Klaus….maybe you should give her some time alone….I haven't seen her that upset in forever. Not over her dad or over Tyler….Just….give her some time." Bonnie said and looked down.

Klaus felt like crying himself. He shook his head and walked to one of the guest bedrooms, knowing he screwed up big time this time. He even felt a tear slip down his cheek as he made his way to Caroline's room, hearing her cry.

**So….here it is! I hope you guys like it! I want to thank you all again and please review! It makes my day! :D **


	22. Chapter 21

**You guys have made my day and I am almost to one hundred reviews! When I noticed that I kind of freaked out! Anyways, I had to write that last chapter because that last episode made me so upset, like I said before. I hope you guys aren't upset that I made that happen, but I thought it would be a good idea to add some drama into the story! You guys really are making my ! Thank you guys all so much for everything! I really do mean it!**

**Disclaimer- As much as I wish and hope, I don't and never will own the fantastic, amazing, awesome, sexy Vampire Diaries. :( **

Caroline set all of her stuff down, not caring how big of a noise her suitcases made as they fell. She ran straight to the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She couldn't control her tears. She didn't understand why she was so upset, but at the same time she knew exactly why she was.

She was always scared to admit that she had feelings for Klaus and this just proved that she did. She felt worse now than she did when she found out that Tyler was never coming back. She bit her lower lip at that thought and realized that maybe the feelings she had for Klaus were much stronger than she thought that they were.

Klaus stood outside the door to Caroline's new room. He hated that thought. She was going to share a room with him and he just ruined that too. For the first time in his whole life, he had absolutely no clue what to do.

He loved her.

He was completely and utterly in love with Caroline Forbes. The baby vampire. He had no problem admitting it anymore. He would shout from the highest place on Earth that he loved her.

Klaus had never been one to cry. In his whole life, all one thousand years, he had not cried once. And here he was now. Outside of Caroline's door, crying like a baby.

He felt like someone had ripped out his heart, fed it to a pack of wild dogs, spit it back out, and put it back in his chest. He felt like that's what he deserved.

Klaus slowly stood up. He had slid down the wall next to the door when he had lost it, crying. He slowly turned around and gently knocked on the door to the guest room.

"Go away!" Caroline's voice screamed from inside the room. Klaus felt his heart break even more as he heard her voice. He couldn't help it though. He had to see her, hold her, tell her how sorry he was. He wanted her. No.

He needed her.

Caroline knew very well who was standing outside her door and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. That was a complete lie…She thought to her self. She loved him. But once again, the guy broke her heart and left to go with another girl.

The universe was just trying to tell Caroline to give up already. Why should she get to be happy? What has she done to help? With Elena as a best friend, she was always the background. She was always the distraction, the supporting role.

She just wanted someone to love her. To really, truly love her and for her to be his, and for him to be hers. She knew that Klaus thought that love was a weakness, but to her, love was a strength. It gave you something to fight for.

((A/N This is something that happened in the TV show as well, so this is in no way my idea. I just wanted to add this in to add a bit more drama! ))

Caroline heard a scream from the living room. She didn't care what she looked like, she ran out right past Klaus to see what was going on.

She knew Jeremy had gone out in the woods earlier and Elena wasn't there when she came home. Or at least Caroline thought Elena wasn't there, though she really wasn't paying attention with the tears streaming down her face.

She wiped her tears away, refusing to look at Klaus.

"What happened?" She asked and looked around at everyone.

"Jeremy….Elena went to go find him in the woods when he hadn't come back for a while….he….she…she found him….dead…" Bonnie whispered through her tears. Elena was crying hysterically. Caroline kneeled next to her friend and held her close, hugging her as she began to cry herself.

"He…He can't be dead…He…He can't be…" Elena stuttered through her tears as she frantically searched for the ring on Jeremy's finger. It wasn't there.

"Elena….he's gone…" Caroline whispered to her and Elena pushed her away. Caroline was shocked, but stood back up, letting Elena have her space.

Elena looked down at her brother and leaned on his chest.

"Jeremy….Please….Please!" She whispered and that soon turned into a scream. She looked around at everyone like they were all crazy.

"Help me! Do something! He's not dead!" She screamed at them, frantically trying to do anything to help Jeremy.

"Please…" She mumbled as she clutched onto her brothers shirt while she cried.

"She's not going to get through this too easily…" Stefan whispered. Damon leaned down and looked up at everyone.

"She has to flip the switch….just for a little while…." He said and at first everyone protested, but he did it anyway.

((A/N So I know that's not how it happens in the episode, but the main idea is the same so I wanted you guys to know that, that was in no way my idea! All credit for that goes to the TV show!))

Elena's face went blank and she stopped crying. Caroline held her breath and once everyone realized she was just thinking, they all dispersed except Caroline and Bonnie.

"Elena…" Caroline whispered and kneeled next to her.

Elena slapped her across the face and stood up. Klaus was in front of Caroline in a second. He glared at Elena and took a step towards her, hoping to intimidate her.

"Don't you dare touch her again." Klaus growled at Elena, his eyes turning amber and the veins started to protrude from under his eyes.

"I don't need you're stupid pity, Caroline. I'm fine." She said and went to her room, smirking slightly.

Caroline sat on the ground shocked. She had just lost her best friend too. This was just an amazing night for her, wasn't it? She thought to herself.

She stood up and realized Klaus was the only one left.

"Caroline…" He whispered and reached towards her.

"Don't." She whispered and ran off. She wondered what flipping the switch would be like. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she decided to just get some sleep and think in the morning.

She didn't even bother to get changed and she just slipped into bed, turning off the light.

"Klaus…." Was the last comprehendible thing she whispered as she was crying before she fell asleep.

**So I know that was short compared to the last one, but I needed to update. I'm sorry if that didn't make much sense, but I am sick right now, so I don't know. Anyways, please review! It makes my day! :D**

**Thank you guys so much! :D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ! **

**I updated this chapter, so if you already read it, please re-read it because I added a little bit thanks to some input from some reviews! Thank you guys! I thought the same thing so I fixed it! I hope it's a bit better now!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here's the next update! Ahhhh! Almost to one hundred reviews! You guys don't get how happy this really does make me! I am so excited about this! :D Thank you guys so much for supporting my writing and encouraging me to continue to write, as well as giving me advice! So once again, thank you guys! You are all so amazing! :D**

**Thank you guys so much and I love you all! :D**

**Disclaimer – Once more, I don't own the amazing Vampire Diaries…it really sucks…(No pun intended ) **

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling like crap. She didn't want to do anything which was completely un-like her. She ran a hand through her messy blonde hair as she finally sat up after about a half hour of doing nothing. She sighed and knew that if anyone spared her the smallest glance, they would know that she had cried herself to sleep.

She let out another long sigh and took about another twenty or so minutes to finally get out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled on a pair of black short shorts and a sweatshirt over her sports bra. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and didn't even bother to throw on any makeup after she took a quick shower.

Even after the shower, you could tell how much she had been crying. She eventually decided to go downstairs and she didn't glance around at the others.

Elena was out on the patio talking with Damon and she seemed perfectly fine. It seemed like Caroline was the only one still affected by last night.

Well, her and Klaus. At the moment though, she didn't really want to think about the stupid hybrid sitting a few feet away from her at the moment.

"Good morning, love." He said softly to her and she only glanced up when she heard the sadness in his voice. She took in his appearance and was shocked to find that he looked exactly like she did.

She almost gasped, but didn't, sitting down silently. _Why was he so upset? _She asked herself as she looked down at her lap in thought. She didn't know what would make him cry. As far as she knew, he didn't even have tear ducts.

Caroline didn't respond to him and she brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them as she thought.

"Hungry?" Stefan asked her, but she shook her head and continued to think.

She honestly wondered what it was like to feel absolutely nothing. To flip that switch everyone was talking about and let all of your troubles and worries leave you.

_Hakuna Matata. _She thought to herself bitterly.

She sighed, wanting to flip that switch. Get rid of all of this pain she was feeling from everything. Last night had made he realize two things.

One of them was that she was in love with Klaus. She didn't realize that her feelings were that strong, but now she knew that they were quite strong after how heart broken she felt last night over him and Hayley.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek at that thought. She shook her head and wiped it away as Klaus looked over at her, his eyes showed that he was weighed down by guilt and sadness.

The other thing she learned was that obviously no one ever really loves her. They just say they do and then leave you for the next big thing that comes along.

"Let's all watch a movie!" Rebekah said excitedly, trying to forget about what had happened yesterday and it almost made Caroline smile, but she shook her head, muttering how she didn't feel up to it.

"Come on, love." Klaus said and looked down at her, smiling slightly.

Caroline didn't even acknowledge that he spoke to her as she stood up and reluctantly went into the living room with the huge television.

She bit her lower lip as she remembered what had happened at the mansion one night when she was playing truth or dare with Klaus's family.

She remembered the kiss that her and Klaus had shared. She had never felt so alive._ It was most definitely the best kiss of her life. The way his arms felt around her, his hands on her waist, her hands running through his hair. And his lips. His lips would be the death of her._ She thought to herself.

She shook her head once more and fixed her messy bun as Klaus sat next to her on the loveseat. She sighed as she realized she would never get to feel those lips on hers again and the thought made her feel depressed.

Klaus cautiously put his arm around Caroline, not touching her, but his arm was resting on the back of the couch behind her.

He was determined to win her back. Well, really, he was determined to win her since he never really had her in the first place. He couldn't believe how bad he had messed up.

They had come so far. From her staying at his house after the fire, the baby project, the training, everything. They had become a lot closer to one another the past few weeks and he thought that maybe that meant he might have a chance.

But then he had to go sleep with Hayley. He knew there had to be some other reason for her wanting Tyler to be un sired. It couldn't just be because she wanted a chance with him because she could have a chance whether he was sired to Klaus or not. So Klaus slept with her to see if he could get any more information out of her.

None came out of it though. He sighed, realizing that it was quite literally the biggest mistake of his entire life.

He refused to lose Caroline over it though. He would fight for her and it was a fight he was determined to win.

Rebekah put in a random movie and Klaus could have sworn he saw the tiniest of smiles on Caroline's face when she saw the movie was Spiderman. He smiled softly to himself and somehow about halfway through the movie, his arm did end up around her though she didn't realize it.

And if she did realize it, she was ignoring it, which wouldn't surprise him at all.

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and everything! You guys are really making my day! I'm still really sick though which sucks, but that just means I have more time to write! :D **

**Read and Review! :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**Uggg! Anyone else hate being sick! :P Sorry if the chapters are a bit shorter or don't make sense in some parts of them. Thank you guys for reviewing and all! It really means a lot to me when I read your reviews and trust me, I read every single one and I am so thankful for you guys!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Vampire Diaries unfortunately…**

Caroline sighed as the movie ended and she gently moved Klaus's arm away from her. She felt numb to everything going on around her. Although she loved the movie Spiderman, she couldn't help but get lost in her train of thoughts once more. She stared blankly ahead of her, not knowing what to do or say.

She felt completely disconnected from everything going on around her. She usually had a plan or had some kind of an idea of what she should do, but now she was at a complete blank.

"Love, the movie's over." Klaus said to her and she didn't even move as he spoke. She didn't hear him she was so immersed in her own thoughts.

Stefan looked over at Bonnie and then Rebekah. He looked back at Caroline and thought for a little bit, leaning back in his chair and Klaus noticed his little sister do the same thing. All three seemed to be lost in thought.

Rebekah gasped slightly as an idea appeared to come to her and she frowned as she looked at Caroline. She studied the young vampire for a moment before looking down. She looked over at Stefan and then at Klaus.

"She's trying to turn it off." She barely whispered, looking over at Caroline, who still hadn't snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, immediately worried for her friend, not sure what she could do to help.

"She's trying to flip the switch…" Rebekah rephrased her statement and she noticed her brother look shocked. He looked at Caroline, taking her in before he looked back over at Rebekah, realizing it was true.

"Caroline….Caroline! Love, look at me!" He said frantically to her, not wanting her to do this. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

Caroline snapped out of it and shook her head.

"What?" She asked and moved out of his grasp, raising an eyebrow at him as if he had just burned her.

"Poor little Caroline…" Elena mocked and rolled her eyes at her ex-best friend. Caroline looked up at Elena and raised an eyebrow.

"Please…you act like you are all upset over Tyler leaving, but then you claim you're upset because Klaus slept with Hayley." Elena said and raised an eyebrow back.

"I never said that…" Caroline said and glared at her friend. Everyone else seemed to frozen in their seats, shocked. Even Klaus wasn't sure what to do for a moment as he watched.

No one had ever witnessed the two being so harsh to one another. They had always been known as inseparable, best friends.

"Please, you didn't have to say it. You say you are loyal to Tyler, but then go have dirty thoughts about Klaus. You're just jealous because you're never important enough to be someone's first choice." Elena continued on and smirked.

"This isn't you, Elena…" Caroline whispered, close to tears as she looked away.

"Oh, but it is. I feel amazing. Better than I did before. I don't have to care anymore, so really, this is the true me." She said and her smirk widened.

"Aw…is little Care bear going to cry….Too bad I don't care." She added and rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up." Caroline whispered and looked away.

"Make me, oh wait no, you probably want you to sleep with Klaus…..but wait, didn't he say he loved you and then he slept with someone else….Hmmm…doesn't that seem familiar?" Elena continued to torture Caroline.

"That's enough, Elena." Klaus growled and glared at her, standing up. Caroline made him sit down again though.

"I can handle myself, Klaus." Caroline gritted through her teeth and looked back at Elena.

"Hmm….let's see….Matt never really loved you, you were just the second choice, I was his first. Damon just slept with you for blood. Tyler said he loved you and then slept with Hayley and look at that! Klaus did the same thing….You should just give up now, Caroline." Elena said and laughed.

Caroline glared at Elena and slapped her across the face. Elena was shocked at first, but looked back at Caroline.

"You're dead to me." Caroline said to Elena through her tears. Her voice was colder than anyone had ever heard.

Caroline took one last glance at Elena before walking out of the room. Once she was out of everyone's sight she sprinted to her room, falling on the bed.

She just wanted to flip that stupid switch and not have to feel anything.

Klaus stood back up after he got over his shock. The whole time Elena had been talking he had been clenching his fists. He wanted to jump up and snap her neck, but restrained himself. For Caroline.

He knew that she could handle herself, but he didn't know if he could. He loved Caroline and when Elena was hurting her, it felt like she might as well be hurting him.

He couldn't stand to hear all of those awful things come out of Elena's mouth, but he stayed still after Caroline told him too. As soon as Caroline was out of the room, Klaus was standing right in front of Elena. Shock was clearly written on her face as he appeared in front of her.

"I swear, if you ever speak to her like that again, it will be the last time you speak." He threatened her, glaring before he pushed her back, unable to completely control his anger.

He left the room after that and ran to Caroline's room. He didn't care if she didn't want to see him, he wanted to see her. He opened the door without knocking and saw her crying on her bed. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Caroline…" He whispered softly as he slowly sat on the bed.

**I don't think this is one of my better chapters, but I hope it was still okay! I really wanted to try to update every day this week to make up for how busy I was last week! I hope you guys like this chapter and will review! I want to thank all of you again for all of your support and everything!**

**Review please! :D **


	25. Chapter 24

**I finally got to one hundred reviews! AHHHHHH! You guys have no idea how happy this really makes me! Thank you all so much and please continue to review, it really makes my day! :D My computer has been spazzing out lately, so I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D **

**Thank you guys so, so, so, so, so much! **

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own the amazing Vampire Diaries ! :(**

"_Caroline…." Klaus whispered and sat down on the bed next to her._

Caroline turned farther away, not wanting to talk to anyone. She wanted to be alone.

"What?" She asked bitterly, refusing to even look him in the eyes. Klaus felt his heart smash into a million tiny pieces as he heard her voice and he knew that she was hurting.

"What Elena said to you….was…completely out of line, I'm sorry for that…." Klaus whispered softly and looked down. For the first time in over a thousand years, he was actually very nervous. And all over a baby vampire.

"I could ask her to leave if you would like, love?" He asked softly and looked down at the back of Caroline since she still refused to face him. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I really don't care to be honest. If she's happy then that's great…for her." Caroline said and looked down at the pillow.

Klaus glared at her as familiar anger boiled up within him.

"What about you?! Don't you want to be happy?! You deserve to be, Caroline!" He growled slightly and stood up, mad that she would even think like that.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked over at him, sitting up and Klaus could tell that something was majorly different about her.

"Oh really?! You're telling me to be happy?! Well how is happiness working out for you?" She asked, her voice still had a strange bitterness and also some animosity in it as well.

Klaus was taken back for a moment and shock was apparent on his face as he really looked at her.

"You turned it off…." He barely whispered and looked down.

"What? I would think you would like me better this way…" She said and smirked while Klaus shook his head.

"You turned yours off.." She added and got up. Klaus shook his head once more, looking up at her, trying to build his walls back up again.

"Think again, love. If I turned off my emotions, I wouldn't love you and I would sleep with you without caring if you wanted it or not. I would be much worse without my emotions. Or do you forget everything that I have told you about my feelings. I made them clear, Caroline." He said in a low voice, coming to stand right in front of her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and smirked before getting dressed, not caring at all that Klaus was in the room. A perk to her turning everything off, but he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that now. He groaned and looked down.

Okay….she didn't turn everything off. He joked to himself and rolled his eyes.

Klaus would keep fighting for her to turn the switch back on. He knew that she was not too far gone yet and maybe if he got to her soon enough, then he could save her. No.

He would save her. No matter what he had to do, he would save her. He was completely certain of that.

"Caroline….I know you haven't turned it off completely." He said and he could have sworn he saw the nervous look on her face as he saw the walls she was trying to build up, level down quickly.

"And I will make sure, that you know that I will not give up on making you turn them back on." He said as he came close to her once again once she was completely dressed.

"I don't care if I get hurt in the process, but you're not turning it off. I won't let you." He added and he looked down into her eyes, seeing if she was really listening.

He noticed a sparkle in her eyes as he could see her mentally debating what to do. He knew that she didn't want to turn everything off, but when everything comes crashing down on you at once, it can sometimes be a vampires way to cope and they do it without even wanting to or realizing it.

Klaus frowned as eventually the smirk came back to her face as she leaned up to kiss him. He froze for a moment, remembering their first kiss. He loved the feeling of her lips on his.

"Plus side of not caring, I can give into all of the dirty thoughts I have about you…" She whispered against his lips and continued to kiss him.

It took Klaus a moment to realize what she had said and he knew that that was her goal. He gently pushed her away and shook his head. He took a few steps back and looked over at her.

"I'm not letting you touch me….not when you are trying to turn everything off." He said and shook his head at her.

"Please, you wouldn't be able to hold out against me." She said and smirked, walking towards him as she noticed he had put some space in between them. "Especially since you love me." She said and grinned smugly at him.

Klaus shook his head and gently pushed her away again.

"Look, you're absolutely right, love, I love you, but you know what? I'm not going to do this because trust me, when I do, you will be head over heels in love with me." He said before walking out and Caroline stood there as she debated with herself.

She was trying to fight it, he could tell that. He knew he had to give her good reasons for why she shouldn't flip the switch, but he didn't want to make them so drastic as him making love to her because what if it didn't work? He asked himself and sighed as he walked down the hallway.

He smiled and paused as he finally thought of an idea.

**Okay, there is the next chapter! I know they probably seem OC but I didn't know how to make this scene happen, so I hope it's not that bad! Please read and review! It makes my day and you guys are amazing because I finally got one hundred reviews! Thank you all so much!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in almost a week! I got really, really sick in the beginning of the week and I was so tired that I could barely do anything and I had so much work! I know my updates are kind-of short and that's because most of the time I do update every day. This update will probably be the same length as my others because I'm writing it in a day, however if I have extra time this week, maybe I'll post every other day and just make them two updates in one? What would you guys like better? :D Let me know and please keep reviewing! **

**Did anyone see the episode last night by the way?! I almost screamed because it was almost a Klaroline moment….. Grrrr….**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the amazing Vampire Diaries….. :( **

Caroline bit her lower lip. She honestly didn't want to flip the switch, but she knew it was happening to her. The only reason she could think of to keep it on was Klaus, but he just pushed her away too. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking at her self in the mirror, fighting with herself. She felt like she was losing to the bad side in her and she hated it.

Klaus went downstairs and tried to get everyone together.

"Look…..Maybe some of you really don't care, but…Caroline needs to see that you guys care right now….She doesn't want to flip that stupid switch, but sometimes it can just happen because everything comes crashing down at once. Please…I know you won't do it for me…but please do it for her." He said and looked around at everyone.

They all had looks of shock on their faces. None of them, not even Rebekah, had seen Klaus truly look like he really, really, really cared for someone. But now, it was clear to everyone in that room that even though he was an awful person, he still loved and cared for Caroline.

Eventually, after everyone had some time to think about it, they all nodded in agreement, even Elena which surprised many.

Klaus let a small smile show on his face which just continued to contribute to the look of shock on all of the others faces.

Caroline eventually started to go downstairs and she was automatically hugged by Stefan and Bonnie. She was shocked at first and she bit her lower lip.

"We care, Caroline…." They both whispered at the same time to her and she bit down harder on her lower lip, trying to fight it as her body continued to try to flip the switch.

She gave them a small hug back and looked away, but Klaus knew she still wasn't back. He sighed. He knew that it probably wouldn't work this fast, but he wanted her back as soon as possible.

Elena stood up and walked over to her after Stefan and Bonnie walked away and she bit her lip. Elena looked at Caroline and sighed.

She looked as though she was trying to fight it too. Elena looked like she was going to cry from seeing Caroline so, dead, emotionless.

"Care…." She whispered and Caroline looked up feeling shocked. Caroline bit her lower lip again and looked into Elena's eyes, seeing that she was back and Caroline felt like she might cry.

Caroline hugged Elena, holding her close.

"Care….You are my best friend I can't lose you…" She whispered and Caroline lost it, crying. She couldn't believe Elena was back, but she held her and sighed.

"Let's never let each other turn it off….ever.." She said and Caroline nodded in agreement. She sighed and looked over at Klaus.

Caroline was shocked as she saw the smile on his face and she looked down before walking out of the room.

They all decided that they would fly back to Mystic Falls tonight and she got everything packed up before meeting everyone outside the house. They drove to the airport before boarding the plane. Caroline bit her lower lip as she saw that the only seat left was next to Klaus.

He grinned smugly at her and he patted the seat next to him, waiting for her to sit down.

"Klaus…" She said hesitantly as she sat down next to him, raising an eyebrow. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Thank you…" She barely whispered and looked down at the seat in front of her.

"You're welcome, love." Klaus said and smiled over at her before looking out the window.

The ride back was silent and they just listened to music or thought. Once the plane landed, they all got their luggage and drove back home. Caroline sighed, remembering that she had to stay with Klaus and she got into the car with him.

Luckily for her, the car ride was silent and she played random things on her phone. She was still really mad at Klaus about him sleeping with Hayley. That all came back to her after she turned everything back on, she hated her and at the moment she really, really was upset with Klaus as she remembered that was one of the things that pushed her over the edge.

Caroline got out of the car and slammed the door, feeling everything come back to her. She ran up the stairs and to her room.

Klaus was confused and he looked over at Rebekah.

"Do you know why she did that?" He asked and raised an eyebrow before it hit him. He ground his teeth and scoffed the ground, kicking a rock.

"No….I'll go talk to her…" Rebekah said softly and walked over to the front door, going up to Caroline's room.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair and stalked into the living room and over to the book shelf. He fixed himself a glass of scotch and sat in a chair, staring into the fire as he thought about how stupid he was for doing that, but then again, why should he feel bad?

He had needs and Caroline wasn't taking care of them, so why was she upset? He asked himself as he downed the glass before he poured himself another.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked as she knocked on the door. Caroline sighed and opened the door for Rebekah before going to sit down on her bed again.

"What?" She asked softly and looked down at the comforter.

"Why are you upset?" The blonde original asked as she sat down next to Caroline on the bed. She noticed that Caroline hesitated, but eventually sighed and gave in.

"Look…I don't why….but….I'm mad because Klaus slept with Hayley…..I don't know why…I mean I hate Hayley and I thought I hated Klaus, but I'm starting to think that I really like him, but I will never admit that because I…I love Tyler…" Caroline whispered and ran a hand through her hair.

Rebekah smiled as she could tell that Caroline was just trying to convince herself that she still loved Tyler. At least she knew that she had feelings for Klaus, even if she wouldn't come to grasp them yet. She smiled at Caroline and ran a hand through her own hair.

"Well…I know that Niklaus loves you…" She said and smiled at her. Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"You even said that he has never loved anyone in his whole life….Why would he love me?" She asked and frowned looking down. "No one ever loves me…I'm always the second choice or the rebound, or I'm not even a choice…I'm just there and someone who a guy can sleep with.." She said and looked down.

Rebekah frowned and shook her head before getting up, knowing Caroline wouldn't listen to her. She went down to Niklaus and sighed as she saw him.

"Klaus…she like's you…she's just afraid to admit it…She just told me that she really like's you, but she will never admit it…but she couldn't honestly say that she loved Tyler…You have to make her know that you love her…." She said to her brother and smiled at him.

Klaus looked over at her and Rebekah could see the hope in his eyes.

**So…I know the chapter was kind-of rushed, but I have to get back in the habit of writing, so I really hope you guys like this and I tried to make it a little bit longer too…**

**Please read and review and like I said, I'm sorry that it was so rushed! **

**Thank you guys so much!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! So I know that my updates aren't really quick, but I am going to try to make them longer! I am really, really, really sorry about how rushed that last chapter was! I had so many ideas going through my head and they all kind of came out at once, so I am really sorry about that! I'm going to try to slow things down and I hope that it shows :) Thank you guys so much and I really appreciate your reviews and just you reading the story, it really does make my day when I read the reviews! :D**

**Oh! And if any of you have a tumblr, follow me! :D My name on it is GryffindorDutchess21 :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries. :'( **

Caroline closed her eyes as soon as Rebekah left and she tried to get some sleep. She soon found that it was a useless attempt and she sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks as she sat up. Thoughts of Klaus and that stupid she-wolf were plaguing her mind and she hated it.

She didn't know why she felt a little twinge of jealousy, or why she even was upset about the whole ordeal. _He could do what he wanted. Right?_ She asked herself and sighed once more. She didn't know why she was feeling these things. Well, she did, but she didn't want to admit them. Ever.

She got up and stretched her back before deciding to go downstairs and see what Rebekah and the stupid hybrid were doing. She walked down the stairs and looked in to the living room, seeing them both sitting in there.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she saw Klaus with his usual drink in hand and she walked down the last few steps before silently walking into the living room, sitting next to Rebekah on the couch.

"Caroline…Why are you upset with me?" Klaus asked and turned to look at her. He knew she had feelings for him, but he pretended to be oblivious to her about everything that Rebekah had just told him.

She raised her eyebrows at him and glared before shaking her head and looking at the fire.

"You know why." She said, her tone had an edge to it, but Klaus smirked as he could hear some jealousy in her tone as well.

"Jealous, love?" He asked and grinned smugly over at his little vampire as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Caroline felt a slight blush taint her cheeks as she looked into the fire for a few more seconds before looking at him.

"You wish." She responded to him and rolled her eyes at him, refusing to let him know that he was right.

Klaus just chuckled and shook his head.

"I was only taking care of my needs, love….you weren't exactly willing to help me…" He said and the grin never left his face as he looked over at her, waiting for her response to that.

"You're right. I wasn't." She said and he raised his eyebrows as she used the past tense. "I'm not." She added and felt some color rush to her cheeks for the second time that night in front of the infuriating hybrid.

Rebekah had backed out of the room right as their little spat had started and she smirked slightly as she listened to them from the kitchen, making herself a drink.

"Well then, if that's the case then you have no right to be upset with me, love." He concluded and took another sip out of his glass and set it down on the table to the right of him.

Caroline rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. Klaus couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"That's not true. You can take care of…your….needs… by yourself." She said and she felt her face grow ever hotter at her words.

Klaus continued to grin at her and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you so upset about this? It's not just because of your hatred for Hayley because you just keep bringing up my reasoning… So tell me, Caroline, what's really bothering you about this?" He asked and leaned forward in his chair.

Caroline shook her head and looked away, standing up.

"Nothing because you know what, Klaus? I don't care." She said and glared before walking out of the living room and continuing out the front door.

It was Klaus's turn to roll his eyes and he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and sighing. Rebekah just smiled and shook her head before going back up to her room, letting her brother think in peace.

Caroline went to the Salvatore's house and bit her lower lip, trying to think reasonably about what she was doing.

If Klaus was just taking care of his needs, why couldn't she take care of hers?

She chewed nervously at her lower lip and knocked on the door. Stefan answered and she smiled slightly at him as he let her in.

"Damon and Elena are out." He said and she nodded before sitting on the couch. She had never felt awkward in front of Stefan, but now she did, especially since she needed his help.

"What's wrong Care?" He asked and sat down next to her. She sighed and looked over at him. She told him about everything. About how she was confused about what she felt for Klaus, about how he had slept with Hayley. She looked down and then back up at him when he didn't respond.

"He hurt you." Stefan stated plainly, knowing that it was almost like when Elena slept with Damon.

Caroline sighed and nodded, looking down.

"He said he was just, _taking care of his needs…" _She said softly and rolled her eyes. Stefan nodded and sighed.

"I wish I could help you, Caroline, but I don't know how…" He said and frowned looking down. Caroline bit her lower lip, knowing that it was now or never.

"I know how…" She said softly, not looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at Caroline and motioned for her to continue.

"He said he was just taking care of his needs, so if he thinks that it's alright, why can't I just take care of mine?" She asked and she noticed Stefan's eyes widen. She felt herself flush and she started to stand up, getting her coat and stuff as she apologized for how stupid she was being.

She was silenced as Stefan grabbed her arm and gently made her sit back down.

"You think that will work?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded and looked down.

Stefan sighed and leaned in closer to her.

"This doesn't change our friendship though, Caroline, promise me that." He whispered and looked into her eyes. She nodded in agreement.

"I know." She said softly before they kissed. Caroline couldn't help but think about how wrong this was, but she pushed the thoughts out of her head and pretended that she was kissing Klaus, not someone who was almost like a brother to her.

Stefan hovered over her on the couch as they continued to kiss and as things got more heated.

A while later, Caroline got dressed and looked over at Stefan once they were both done.

"I know that was awkward and I'm sorry, but thank you." She said softly and offered him a small smile, letting him know that their friendship hadn't changed at all. He smiled back and nodded.

"No problem, Caroline." He said and she waved goodbye before going back to Klaus's mansion. She couldn't believe that she had just slept with her best friend to get revenge, but she sighed, hoping it wasn't a huge mistake. She walked in and saw that Klaus hadn't moved from his spot and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Where were you?" He asked her softly and she shrugged.

"Nowhere." She answered and looked over at him, going right past him to fix herself a drink. She could have sworn she heard Klaus growl as she walked past and next thing she knew, he was right behind her, turning her to face him.

"Why do you smell like the Salvatore's?" He asked in a low voice as he looked down at her, he noticed her hair was messed up a bit as well and he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Not like it's any of your business, Klaus, but I was just taking care of my needs." She said and grabbed her drink before walking past him to sit on the couch. Klaus growled once more and flashed next to her.

"Caroline, that's different than what I did." He said and looked over at her, his gaze was far more intense then she would have liked and she looked away.

"Is it really, Klaus?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at him. He glared and took a few seconds to try to calm down.

"Yes, Caroline, it is and do you want to know why?" He asked and tilted his head slightly.

Caroline looked away and shrugged.

"Because I knew that you weren't willing to take care of my needs and I wasn't going to force you, but you on the other hand, knew that I was more than willing to take care of yours." He growled out and looked at her.

"Klaus, that makes no sense, because then I would be taking care of your needs too if you took care of mine and like you said, I'm not ready for that." She basically screamed at him, turning to face him. Klaus looked shocked for a moment before his expression turned cold.

"You knew that I'm in love with you Caroline…" He whispered and looked away.

"You're right, but you know what? You didn't know how I felt about you." She said, tears in her eyes before she ran upstairs to go to her room.

Klaus glared at the fire and through his glass at the wall, shattering it. They both just needed to give into each other and now Klaus was determined to make Caroline his.

**Yayyyyyyy! A little bit longer update! :D Is this better? Or should I make them longer? Let me know what you guys think! I hope this chapter doesn't seem as rushed! I tried to go into detail on everything that was going on, so I really hope that it showed! :D **

**Thank you guys all so much! Please read and review! :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**So a few people have mentioned how it was awful to have Caroline sleep with Stefan and I am well aware of that, I just hope that everyone understood that my intention for that was just to make Klaus jealous. I was going to have her sleep with Damon, but Damon is still with Elena, so I didn't want to add that drama, at least not yet. The reason why I had her do it with Stefan though, was because Stefan is friends with Klaus, or close to friends with him, and that makes Klaus even more jealous, at least in this story. **

**Thank you for you reviews though! I appreciate the constructive criticism and this was just to clarify what I meant by that scene in case it wasn't clear! :D Thank you all so much, I really do appreciate every review, whether it's telling me that this is a great story or even if it's telling me that you hate it and what you hate! That just helps me figure out what I have to work on, so thank you, to everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries! **

Caroline fell back on the bed and bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back the tears.

"He's so stupid." She mumbled under her breath and looked up at her ceiling. Caroline couldn't believe that she had just basically told Klaus that she was in love with him. She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

She rolled over and hid her face in her pillow. She tried to stop the tears, but they just kept flowing freely down her face. She screamed into the pillow, trying to let out some of the frustration she felt although it didn't work.

Klaus wasn't doing much better than Caroline. He felt awful, but at the same time, confused. He saw the hurt in Caroline's eyes when he had argued with her about Hayley, but he couldn't help it.

She had been denying his advances for so long so why would she care about something like that. It was his life and he thought that she had made it clear that she wanted no part in it whatsoever.

He grabbed a new glass, not even bothering to pick up the broken glass that was on the floor as he fixed himself another drink and sat down. He had no clue what to do. He shouldn't still be in love with her. He shouldn't be in love at all. Love was a weakness. Not a strength.

But Caroline thought the exact opposite. She believed that love made you stronger, not weaker. He sighed as he thought about her once more and he walked up to his room. He sighed as he passed by Caroline's door, tempted to go in and talk to her, or even just hold her, but he knew that now was not the time to try that.

He looked down and walked into his room which was right next to hers and sighed once again as he heard the thunder crack outside.

Caroline jumped slightly in her room as she heard the thunder. At the moment she felt weak, vulnerable. She hated it.

Even though she was a vampire, a lot of her human problems still made an appearance every now and then. Before she had always been afraid of storms because everything bad always happened when it was storming out.

She knew that wasn't true now, but as a little kid, she was always terrified and that had just stuck with her. She shivered slightly and changed into short shorts and a long sleeve shirt.

She slipped into bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't help but think about everything that had happened tonight. She felt sick about sleeping with Stefan just to get revenge at Klaus and she sighed. She tossed and turned for about an hour, jumping every time she saw the lightening or heard the thunder. She rolled over on to her back and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

She was felt guilty for doing that to Klaus. He was right, she had no right to be angry. She had always pushed him away and told him to leave her alone, so what right did she have to be angry if he decided to sleep with someone else. She felt stupid.

She should have never slept with Stefan. She bit her lower lip and got out of bed without even giving it a second thought. She slowly walked over to the door and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

She chewed nervously at her lower lip as she walked to Klaus's door and stood right in front of it. She held her hand up to knock, but dropped it and decided to just go in.

Caroline slowly turned the door handle and slipped inside. She smiled slightly as she noticed that she had been completely silent and hadn't woken Klaus up. She silently walked over to the bed and let out a soft sigh.

"Klaus….?" She whispered softly, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Before she knew it, she was underneath him and he had his hand on her neck. She gasped and looked up at him and once he realized that it was her, he let go and got off of her.

"Sorry, love….it's a habit…" He apologized softly.

Caroline nodded and looked down before sitting up, blushing slightly since she was in his bed.

"Klaus….I'm sorry…." She whispered and looked over at him.

"For what?" He asked as he looked over as well, making eye contact with her.

She sighed and bit her lip slightly again as she thought.

"For sleeping with Stefan and—" Before she could finish, she was cut off by him.

"Caroline, you have nothing to be—" He started, but she shook her head, turning her body to face him as well.

"Please, don't interrupt…" She whispered softly and he sighed before agreeing. "You're wrong, I have a lot to be sorry for. Look, you were right earlier. I had no right to be mad at you for sleeping with Hayley. I have turned you down every time you have tried anything. I had no right to be upset with you for trying to take care of yourself. I only slept with Stefan because I knew he was your friend and I knew that that would hurt worse than if I slept with someone that you hated. I feel awful for doing that….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked him to sleep with me just to get revenge. Klaus….I'm so sorry…" Caroline whispered and looked down, not wanting to see his reaction.

Klaus looked up at her and gently put a hand under her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

"Caroline, I'm sorry too. I wasn't lying to you when I said I had slept with Hayley to only get information, but I should have thought about how you would have felt about it." He said softly, letting his hand rest on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her soft skin.

"And I know this probably won't help anything, but…I thought of you the whole time…" He whispered and smirked slightly at the blush that appeared on Caroline's face.

Caroline giggled and rolled her eyes looking down. Klaus laughed slightly with her.

"I'm being serious, love." He said softly and smiled, his hand still resting on her cheek.

"Can I stay here for the night?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at him, changing the subject.

"Well, you kind of live here now, love." He said and smiled at her, raising an eyebrow back as another giggle escaped her perfect lips.

"No, I mean…in here…with you?" She asked softly and looked down, waiting for an answer. Klaus was shocked, but her smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can." He said softly and smiled at her, a real smile, not a smirk.

She smiled back at him and snuggled into his side, resting her head on his bare chest since he was only wearing pajama pants.

Klaus smiled and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Neither knew what this meant or what it would mean tomorrow when they woke up, but they knew that for right now, this was what they wanted.

Just to hold each other for the night.

**What do you think? I think there's only going to be maybe one or two more chapters…I love this story especially since it is what made me love writing again and I don't want to end it, so maybe I'll throw in some more drama and make it longer, but I might just wrap it up too. Who knows?! For all I know, I might say that I'm going to end it today and then tomorrow I'll think of some new plot twist or something.. :D hahaha, anyway please continue to review and tell me what you think.**

**I appreciate any review! I don't care if it's constructive criticism because I will try my best to make sure that I change whatever you guys don't like! :D**

**Thank you all so much! **


	29. Author Note! SO SORRY!

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! This is why I was thinking on ending it because I am just getting so busy lately and it's almost been two weeks since I last updated I think! :( I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I will have an update up sometime within the next couple of days!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Okay….so….it's been about two or three months since I last updated and I just want you guys to know that I am so sorry about that! I hate when I'm reading a story and then the update never comes or the story doesn't go anywhere! I didn't want to do that to you guys, but I think this story will only have a few more chapters… Not because I want the story to end, but because I know that I'm not always consistent with updates and I feel awful making you guys wait so long! **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I honestly appreciate every single one of them even if they're saying they hate the story, it still helps me because most of you didn't like one thing and that just means that I fix it. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I really hope that you guys do like this story or will give me feedback on how to make it better! :)**

**Okay….so now that there has been an overly long Author's note…I think I should give you what you guys want :D**

**Disclaimer- I think you all know what goes here, but I unfortunately do not own the Vampire Diaries and unfortunately again…I never will. :( **

Caroline sighed in her sleep and tossed and turned throughout the night, though luckily for her, her disruptiveness did now awaken Klaus. He slept peacefully knowing that Caroline was safe and next to him, by her own free will as well. He rolled over closer to her once more and brought her back into her arms, where almost immediately, she calmed down and snuggled into him, staying still and quiet for the rest of the night.

Klaus was the first to wake up and he felt a smile come to his face as he felt his baby blonde vampire sleeping peacefully in his arms. He had to admit that last night was the first night in a long time where he had actually been able to be in a deep, peaceful sleep. He smiled down at her and ran a hand through her blonde curls to smooth them out a bit before he leaned down and just barely let his lips brush the top of her head, wishing that the moment could last forever, but he knew better than that.

He continued to rub Caroline's back soothingly until he felt her start to stir, but he was not backing away just because she was beginning to wake up, in fact, he just held her closer to him, hoping she wouldn't push him away.

Caroline woke up and began to stretch, but realized she couldn't completely since she was right next to Klaus and wrapped up into his arms. She sighed and looked around before eventually looking up at the Original Hybrid who was indeed staring right back down at her. She groaned slightly and let her face fall to his bare chest as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up with the practically inevitable blush.

"I'm sorry….about last night…." She whispered softly into her breath and Klaus was shocked as he felt her warm breath fan out across his chest. He let his lips quirk up into a small smirked and he shook his head at the young blonde.

"No reason to be sorry, love. I'm almost positive that we both slept better than we ever have. Or at least I did." Klaus whispered back to her, looking down and waiting to see her looking back up at him, though she was still hiding in his chest, not that he minded that at all.

Caroline shook her head and felt her blush deepen even more, though she didn't think that it was possible. She slowly glanced up at the hybrid and rolled her eyes before slowly starting to detangle herself from him. She noticed him grinning and not moving to make her job any easier which caused her to roll her eyes once more.

Klaus felt his lips widen to a full smile as he saw her and he shook his head slightly, resisting the urge to compliment her, knowing that right now she would just spit out acid at him if he tried anything. He admired her for her wit though and loved her personality.

Once she finally was able to move about a foot away from him, her thoughts began to get clearer. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth down the bed head which Klaus thought was adorable and she rolled her eyes as he decided to voice his opinion.

She shook her head and slowly started to move to get off of the bed which she had to crawl across Klaus and from the look on his face, he wasn't going to let her get by him. She sighed and raised an eyebrow at him which caused her to groan in frustration as he simply raised a challenging brow back. She fell back on the bed and put her arms up over her head, stretching.

"Problem, love?" He asked, his accent thicker since he was still waking up and the sound of his voice made Caroline shiver and an urge to crawl back into his arms, only this time, do more than sleep. She felt her face heat up for the second time and turned away from him, causing him to let out a deep laugh and she felt the bed shift as she knew that he was moving closer to her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heated cheeks, cursing him silently for being able to make her blush so easily.

However, she just gave up on trying to calm her flaming cheeks as she felt Klaus's chest pressed up against her back and his arm wrap around her waist, pulling the back of her body right against the front of his. She timidly glanced over her shoulder at him and raised a eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked, though the acid was taken from her voice as she realized his close proximity. She turned back quickly, not wanting him to see how much he had affected her, but she knew that he already had an idea. She let out a short gasp as she felt his lips on her neck and she felt a shock run throughout her body, though it was a pleasant feeling.

Klaus placed a soft kiss on her neck and continued to trail them up the side of her neck until his kisses eventually reached her ear. He would smirk every time he heard her make a small noise as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

"Not at all, love…..unless you want to finally give in…." He whispered in her ear before gently kissing right below her ear and lightly nibbling on the spot, making her let out a small moan and Klaus relished in the power he knew he had over her. He wished she would let him do this to her and more all the time, but even now, Klaus knew that he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't seem to stop placing gently kisses on the soft skin of her neck. Caroline was melting into him and he wanted her to give in more than anything in the world.

"Klaus…." She started, but it came out in a breathy whisper as he let his fangs gently scrape her neck, though he didn't draw blood. He felt the shiver run through her body and he soon began to feel his own body reacting to hers.

Caroline slowly started to regain herself and she took a deep breath before moving away from him and out of his grip, using her vampire speed she got out of the bed and about five feet away from it before she stopped. She ran a hand through her hair and her head was still spinning. Butterflies were going haywire in her stomach still and she knew that Klaus was well aware of the power and affect he had on her.

She awkwardly glanced around before slowly leaving the room, surprised when Klaus actually let her. He knew that she need her space, but he also knew that she would not be able to stop thinking about what he had just done to her. He let his lips curve into a smile and he slowly got up, showering and getting ready for the day. He was calm and happy about the morning's events and he went downstairs, starting to make breakfast.

Caroline on the other hand believed that she was slowly going insane all thanks to the hybrid in the house. She paced throughout her room at his mansion and thought through everything that had happened this morning. He had to have some sort of plan or something to make her go crazy, that had to be it or at least, that's what she thought he was doing.

She paced around the large room for a good twenty minutes or so before finally deciding that it was time to get ready for the day and whatever it may bring along with it. She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room and started the shower. She got in and soon began to think of everything once more. The shower was obviously the best place to contemplate life and evaluate all of your options. She washed her hair and sighed as she gave up.

The only thing her head could come up with, other than the idea that Klaus was purposely trying to make her go insane, was that she was falling for him, but she refused to believe that. She got out of the shower after another twenty minutes and dried off, going to get dressed.

She pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a flowy, dark green tank top which she paired with a black jacket. She kept her hair down in loose curls and pulled on a pair of black ankle boots before going downstairs. She saw Klaus making breakfast and was almost about to turn back around and run right back up to her room, but without turning around, Klaus had already known that she was there.

"Come on in, love. I'm just finishing up breakfast." He said, his accent still a bit thicker as he realized the affect it had on her this morning. He glanced over his shoulder at her and checked her out, making sure that she knew that he liked what he saw by flashing her a smile once his eyes landed on her face again before he turned back to the pan in front of him.

Caroline looked around, taking note that he had made a huge breakfast, but then she remembered his whole family still lived here with him. She saw him making bacon and sausage at the moment though he had already made eggs, toast, and pancakes. She sighed, loving the smell in the kitchen and as soon as she had caught a whiff of the kitchen, she noticed that he had also gotten out some blood bags.

She looked up at him and shook her head, realizing that maybe she was indeed falling for him.

**So this chapter is a bit longer because I felt bad for making you wait this long…I've had it written for about a week, but haven't had internet so I couldn't post it. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please read and review! :D**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! I had issues with my computer, then my account, and it was all messed up! I really am sorry that I haven't updated in about two months! I do want to thank any of you who are still sticking with me through this story no matter what and even those who just gave my story a chance! It really does mean the world to me and I hope that all of you know that! I don't know how much longer this story is going to be, but I think I will be wrapping it up soon and then I may start another one if I have the time! I don't really want to end the story, but then again I don't know when exactly I'll be able to update, so I'd rather finish it then leave you guys hanging! I'll see what happens, but just be prepared for that! :) Thank you for everything! I realize that because of how long it's been since I have written…I think this author's note is almost the same as the last…. :( I really am sorry for the long wait guys! I hope some of you think it was worth it! **

**So…after that unnaturally long author's note…I shall give you the next chapter of the story…which is what most of you were probably waiting for anyways….**

**Disclaimer – I unfortunately do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form. **

Caroline glanced around the kitchen and smiled as she smelt the food he was cooking. She glanced back down as she noticed she wasn't looking around the room any more, but more specifically had been looking at him and remembering the events from last night and this morning. She sighed slightly and fixed her hair, kicking all of those thoughts out of her mind for the moment. Her life seemed alright for now and she didn't want anything changing it right this moment.

"Like what you see, love?" Klaus asked, his accent was still thick from sleep and he grinned devilishly over his shoulder at her as he noticed her stare which caused her cheeks to tint a rosy pink and her to glance away. Klaus just shook his head and continued on cooking the breakfast he had started to make for just the two of them.

Caroline found herself staring once more as he turned his back to her again. She pulled a corner of her lower lip between her teeth sub consciously as she looked him over, realizing now that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She felt her cheeks become even darker and she looked away, fixing her skinny jeans a bit before walking over to him, trying to clear her mind of all the less than appropriate thoughts that were now running freely throughout her mind, thoughts having to do with a certain original hybrid.

"Need any help?" She asked as she walked over to him, running a hand through her blonde curls as she waited for his answer.

"Actually, yes. Can you stir that pancake batter for me, love?" He asked and glanced over his shoulder at her, his dimples showing making him look incredibly handsome and all Caroline could do was nod as a response, going over to the bowl he had eyed and she started to mix up the batter, not knowing what was going on with her today.

Klaus noticed the change her behavior and felt a small spark of hope inside of him that maybe one day she might return the feelings he had for her. He finished up with the bacon and sausage before his classic smirk graced his features as he walked over to her.

"Here, let me help you, love." He whispered in her ear as he silently had come up behind her. He let his hands cover hers and he resisted the urge to let his smirk widen as she jumped slightly and shivered at the sound of his deep, accented voice.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder at him and looked shocked before slowly looking back ahead of her and at her hands which were now covered by Klaus's larger hands, one hand holding the bowl in place, the other stirring. She felt her face heat up once more at his close proximity and pulled her lower lip between her teeth once more.

After a good hour or two they had finished making breakfast and eaten a bit of it as well before all the rest of the originals came down and they offered them the food. Caroline sighed and headed back up to her room before she felt and arm on her shoulder on the stairs, turning her to look at its owner. She raised an eyebrow at Klaus slightly as she saw him, wondering what he wanted.

"Meet me in my study in a half hour…" He said softly, flashing her a small, but genuine smile. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips as she nodded, agreeing to meet him. She continued her walk up to her room and sighed, falling back on her bed. She texted Bonnie for a little bit before realizing that the half hour was already up.

She nervously got up, not understanding why she was nervous to go see Klaus. She stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a bit of a pep talk about how there was not a single reason why she should be nervous and she felt a bit better after that.

She slowly started to walk down to his study, taking her time as she really looked around at all the artwork and such in the hallways of his mansion. She smiled as she eventually made it there and was about to knock on the door, but it was opened right as she was about to hid the door with her small fist. She looked at Klaus and raised an eyebrow slightly as she noticed that he was still shirtless.

"Waiting for me?" She teased playfully as he invited her inside and she sat on the couch. She regretted what she said as she saw the small grin flash on his face.

"Always." He answered simply and left her wondering before he fixed himself a drink and gave her one as well before sitting next to her on the sofa in front of the large fireplace.

"Caroline….I remember the night of the ball…when I thanked you for your honesty with that picture….I also remember how you liked some of the drawings I had shown you…." He started out and his face instantly lit up as he began to talk about two of his passions at once. Caroline and art.

She smiled as she saw how happy his art made him and she raised an eyebrow slightly at him, wondering where he was going with all this.

"Well…I thought since I know that you're not ready to take me up on my offer to show you the world….I figured I could show you some of the drawings I have done of some of the most beautiful places….." He continued and finally looked up at her as he spoke, smiling as he saw a small smile playing on her face as well.

He grabbed some of the paintings and drawings that he had found and smiled over at her, moving a bit closer to her so that he could explain things to her and so that she would be able to see his art better.

"Well this one's pretty self explanatory….it's the Eiffel tower….I always thought it was beautiful and this next one is of the view from the top of the tower, looking out over Paris." He explained to her and smiled softly as he saw her face light up as well at the art work.

This continued on for a while, him explaining some of his artwork to her and her continuing to tell him how amazing all of his artwork was which made him quite proud to know that she really did like his art.

Caroline was amazed at how good of an artist Klaus truly was. She now knew that he truly was extremely modest, mostly about his art, but still. His pieces were extraordinary, gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking, everything you would ever want in an amazing piece of art. He truly was passionate about it and the thought made her smile as she saw how much happiness his art brought to him. She was also a bit distracted by how muscular he was, but not huge because of his lack of a shirt.

"Caroline…." He said softly, noticing she had been zoning out and he feared that he was starting to bore her so he started to collect his pieces, sighing before a small hand on his stopped him.

"No, don't put them away or stop…I was just thinking about how art really does make you happy….I think it's amazing." She said softly and reassuringly to him. She wasn't sure why she had told him not to stop. She shouldn't want to be spending her free time with Klaus, she should be looking for any way to escape, but really at the moment, she just wanted to be here with him, finding him interesting and amazing and it scared her. A lot.

She shouldn't be feeling this way towards him, but she was. She looked up at him and shook her head once more, once again trying to clear her head from all thoughts about the two of them together, romantically or sexually. She sighed and smiled at him as he continued.

"Caroline….could I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly after he had explained the rest of his drawings.

"You just did…." She said playfully and raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Could I draw you?" He asked softly.

Caroline was shocked at first and thought about it for a moment.

"You already have though…." She said softly, looking over at him, eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion which he found adorable.

"Well yes, I have more than I'd like to admit, but…I mean really draw you….like with you in a way…modeling…for me?" He said and looked over at her, preparing for rejection.

Caroline thought about it for a little bit and sighed, not sure what to do, but decided to ignore the first bit of what he had said, about him having drawn her more than he would care to admit.

"Klaus let me think about it…." She said softly before getting up and heading up to her room to think for a bit.

Klaus felt a true, genuine smile light up his face as she didn't reject him. He smiled at the idea of being able to really draw her and get everything perfect and just at the idea of his two biggest passions coming together.

He started to gather up some art supplies as he painted a few random landscapes before smiling at an idea.

"Caroline, come out to the back deck in about ten minutes!" He called up the stairs, smiling as he finally put a shirt on.

Caroline wondered what could be going on now, but she knew he wouldn't push her for her answer and that she was thankful for. She sighed and pulled on her boots and walked down the stairs once more and out to the back deck, gasping as Klaus grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the small wooded area behind his house.

He made her close her eyes before leading her towards the barn and stables, smiling as he remembered her love for the horses. He told her to stand still and he went and got his horse, silently bringing the large black horse to stand in front of Caroline. The horse was extremely well behaved and loving so Klaus completely trusted the horse being so close to Caroline.

"Open your eyes, love." He whispered softly in her ear and smiled as he saw her whole face light up as she saw the horse, a beautiful, bright smile gracing her features.

**So….How's that? I really hope that makes up for how long I've been gone, but I doubt that it does! I really, really, really appreciate your guys' reviews and I hope you'll continue to review; it really makes my day and helps me get motivated to right more often or longer chapters! Thank you for everything!**

**Review please! :D **


End file.
